Masters of Westeros
by jkelly1251
Summary: Jon snow lives to 83 only to die from old age while Westeros fell then Essos and finally the world. Sent Jon snow into the World of Dracula Untold and had him reborn as Vlad living the life of a Vampire Lord for Centuries then sends him back while Harry Potter and his followers come before Robert's rebellion. to Unrealistic so I'm making The wolf Regime the rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Rickard looks down at his twin sons picking up the one on the left then the Right Crying he says '' You are Brandon ''. Laughing with tears in tears in his eyes he picks up one who took after his wife and him Black hair with Purple eyes and pale skin with his face. My son, you are Harry Stark **

**Harry looking up at his father laughs as he feels Death's gifts that were given to him inside of him. Knowledge of Forgotten Magic, Creature Magic ( Ability to Create Creatures from non-magical equipment, Ability to use Wandless Magic, Elemental Magic, and Loyalty of the Gods to complete any of his gods giggling he falls to sleep as his mind Process the Memories in his mind. **

**Before Coming to this world **

**Harry Potter looks down at his wand staring as it visible shifted into the Elder Wand shocked he watches as the stone rises from the forest ... WHAT How it was miles away gasping he watches the Stone enter the wand which suddenly dissolved and merge into him gasping he watches his old wand appear and repair itself eyes wide Harry feels the Cloak Melt into him gasping Harry shocked whispers '' I'm the Master of Death ''. Gasping he is shocked to realize that he isn't Panicking for unknown to him Voldemort's Horcrux did more then he thought it bound up 80% of his magic and it messes with his mind and when it was destroyed it left Memories some Personality and his magic as it was before he fell and his Knowledge. Plus it Bound those with the Mark to Him which Harry knew instantly from his new knowledge. Blinking he hears in a distance Cheering as Death eaters ran and the Living chanting his name gasping Harry heads to Hogwarts blinking he hears a voice whisper a spell ''Curatus afflicto Reparo '' Everyone outside From Death eaters to Light wizards watch shock as Hogwarts and its Grounds was completely repair and Wards appear stronger than Albus Dumbledore Magic ever was. Gasping Bill looks on as Harry puts his wand away and the Wards welcome him as Lord of Hogwarts and Hogsmede. Shocked Pomfrey says '' It's gone ''. Molly quivers '' What is gone ''. Pomfrey gulps and says '' Harry was brought here when his parents died and well his magic was fighting something so it forced itself to fight with 80% percent of it ''. Gasping the Crowd asks '' He fought Voldemort with only 20% of his magic ''. Nodding Pomfrey says '' Yes and it seems that it is gone ''. Blinking the death eaters freeze in terror than run to their private islands and using Fliedus charm not noticing their Marks go from Skull and Snake to The Potter arms surrounded by the symbols of the deathly hallows with a Phoneix appearing and disappearing on top of the Griffin. **

**Which Harry's defeat of Voldemort the wizarding world name him Merlin reborn and he became Supreme Mugwump Two years after Voldemort defeat and using the power from the Marks he took over all of the death eaters Property and Knowledge and Magic and then sent them to the Ministries of Magic where he fought and got sent through the Veil and the people herald him as Justice in the world gaining many Followers but none More so then those in DA who Harry rewarded with the Death eaters seats as well as gaining a few for his families. Contacting the Best Magic teachers and Tutors and Duelers he Uses the Money of the Death eaters to Hire and heal all the damages done to the wizarding world and made them teachers in Hogwarts or other schools. With the Books, Harry Learnt every spell ever created and Mind Magic supporting Hermione he made Magical creatures Rights department and Hermione was made the Head after learning from his books which show the correct histories and Customs of each race. After The Weasley went Rich Ron Brought the Chudley Cannons and led them to the World Cup-winning it Two times in the last decade. Nevile Longbottom went on to Becoming Headmaster of Hogwarts after Retiring from Teacher Herbology with Harry's teacher of Magical Defense which Harry rename the Defense against the dark arts. But it wasn't until Harry's 120 Birthday that anyone notice he wasn't aging declared the new Dark Lord Harry Ran after Being Betrayed by Molly Weasley after she Killed Her Remaining Children and Husband who stood beside him strip of his title as Supreme Mugwump and failing to Strip the seats of the Potters the Wizarding World decided to Reveal itself even after Harry told them that the muggles would kill him. ignoring him the wizarding world did it at the UN. Growling Harry gathers all his followers the Families of The DA and the DA Members themselves and gather over a hundred wizards and took them to their private Islands and watched as the Muggles ended the world. With Wizardkind decimated and the Remaining Muggles killing Wizards Harry in a desperate attempt learn how to bring his remaining Friends to another world by Binding them to him which had the side effect of giving them their Younger Bodies. Taking the Magic from Dead wizards and Witches which he spread it out to his Remaining Ten Friends Ron Weasley , Hermione Granger , Nevile Longbottom , Luna Lovegood , Hannah Abbot , Susan Bones ( Who turn out to just been captured by the death eaters ) ,Draco Malfoy ( Who was pardon with his mother for being force into being Death eaters exchange for being his vessels ) , Viktor Krum ,Seamus Finnegan , Dean Thomas making them as powerful as he was when he fought Voldemort and as Young along with his wives Daphne Greengrass, Gabrielle Delacour , Fleur Delacour and Astoria Greengrass who became Immortal by marriage to him. Gasping Harry gathers up all the money from all the Vaults and homes gathering everything they could in the world turning Muggle money to Gold then the wizarding world vaults while gathers Hermoine the Books , Draco the Funiture , Viktor the Armor , Nevile The Magical Plants , Luna the Magical Creatures Ten Males ten Females and eggs of each creature every to exist with Hundred each , Ron the Weapons , Dean the Magical trees ones that make Wands , Seamus the blood of all Magical creatures after Ten Years they were finally readily chanting a spell they walk into the veil of death one by one. **

**Opening his Eyes Harry looks around and was shocked he was once again in Hogwarts even though it was destroyed by the bombs gasping he slowly gets to his feet and hears '' My liege what is this place ''. Harry blinking goes to speak when a voice is heard '' Hello Master ''. The Figure says is Raspy voice. Shock ripples through him and Harry say'' Death ''. Draco and the others pale as Death says with a frown '' Hello Master'' Harry smiling '' I suppose we aren't dead ''. Giving a calm smile Death says '' No none of you are thanks to your Marks ''. Looking Down Harry's Followers all look down at their Marks in shock as Death says '' Now Usually you would die but being My Master and his followers the veil becomes a gateway and now I must choose a world''. Frowning Harry says '' Can you let us know anything about the world ''. Death smiles and says '' Yes I will tell you ten facts, and what you where you will live ''. Frowning Death summons a few folders and says '' But first what to do with your supplies ''. Gulping Harry says '' Can we take it with us ''. Death smiling '' No... But I can ''. Frowns coming off their face Death says '' Read the folders it will tell you all you need to know ''. Gulping each of them read-only to frown in horror. Death smiling '' Yes their worlds out there that are being destroyed by entering the veil and being servants of Death you agreed to fix them ''. Harry frowning '' Okay We have Read on this world of planteos and must ask '' How ''. Death smiles and says '' I will put each of you in the North where each of you will be Lords of the Houses with you Harry Twins of Brandon who will die making you Warden and Lord of the North ''. Nodding Harry says '' Okay is that all ''. Shaking his head Death says '' I'm Limited in each world of my gifts for you I can give Eleven gifts ... Your Supplies and Followers will be my first gift each of your noble houses will house the supplies hidden in the crypts below ''. Death '' My second Gift is that each of you will gain the abilities and blood of the Magical creatures given you immunity to all things on that planetos ... Allowing you to lived forever there true but under Harry ..'' Death '' Three you will find out , Four You will keep your Memories and Knowledge , Five you will Gain Old and New Magic, Six You will each have 10 Million Gold in your Crypts except you Harry you will have 400 Million Gold and 200 Billion in Jewels Seven Your Funiture will be Hidden in your Vaults in the crypt which you won't find till your 15 birthday ... Eight... You will gain the ability to speak to the gods of that world ... Nine which is only for you Harry is you will gain my followers under your command and ten is also yours you will also gain a keel Business and Political and Wartime Mind ''. Nodding Everyone is thankful at their Gifts. And finally, you will be given ten of your friends and family back''. Smiling they nod as Death says '' Goodbye and Goodluck ''. Gasping they watch as the room disappears and they pass out. **

**Harry looking up at his father yawns as he was placed into his mother's arms falling right to sleep. **

**Age of 3**

**Harry wakes up in his bedroom and looks around it had A desk, With Paper, quill, and anything else needed on the walls Books line the shelves each of them to deal with the History of this world as well as Swordsmanship, things so as of that nature. Yawning I stand and stretch from the bed standing I walk out to break my fast with my family. Sitting he leans back and listens as his father says '' Lord Manderly Son was born last night ''. Harry not listening was shocked as he feels multiple Marked focusing he used his connection to see who's been born, Draco was born to Manderly, Ron was born to Lord Dustin, Hermione was born to Lady Ryswell, Nevile was born to the Forester and his wives was born in Essos. Lord Stark frowns and Says '' Harry What did I just say'' Harry smiles and says '' You Said the families Ryswell, Dustin, Manderly, and Forester had a child ''. Lord Stark blinking '' Oh sorry son it just looks like you weren't listening ''. Nodding Harry '' It's okay Father I was focusing on eating while I was listening ''. Nodding Father looks down as his Brothers walk-in '' Really Rodrick I go out to deal with the bandits nearby and you feast without me ''. Harry smiling says '' Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirus ''. Remus and Sirus share a secret Smile with Harry as they take their seats near their Rodrick as Sirus smiles at his older brother who was 57 to his 12 ... Sirus was born when his parents were in their Sixty which was a surprise to everyone. After breaking their Fast Sirus and Remus who was only 11 takes Brandon and me to their workshop smiling we spent time Learning from the Maester about the laws and things of that nature as well as the sellsword Companies''. **

**A couple of years later Ned was Born and Brandon started spending time with him. Sirus was sent to Dorne and the Dayne becoming Friends with Arthur Dayne while I made a Name for myself in the North for my Brains so great that I was sent to The citadel to gaining all the Chains in a week returning to the North a Legend in most Communities writing plans when Brandon said '' Brother we are the North come on show me ''. Smirking I grab a dull blade and got into stance feeling the wolf blood inside of me slow time down and I duck a blade kneeling Brother in the leg I hit the Blade from his hand and pointed my sword at his neck gasping Brandon shakes and says '' Yield ''. Red Face he walks out with Father watching ''. Hours later I was called to Lord Father '' Yes Father ''. Rodrick sighs and says '' I Sending you to Essos to fix the trade their ''. Nodding I said '' Okay Can I choose the Guards and who will come with me ''. Nodding Lord Father sent me out. Sending a Letter Sirus Returned and they took twenty guards as they left to White Harbor getting Two ships and taking his Followers with him to Essos. **

**At the age of 11, I was headed to Essos. **

**Arriving in Bravoos we instantly used the jewelry we transfigure rocks into and asks the sea lord to contact the iron bank who bought the jewelry for 2 Million Dragons giving 400000 Dragons to the sea lord we left Bravoos headed for Mareen Buying three Mansions in Mareen and then headed to the Masters where they hire a Thousand Unsullied to serve them making them their security force they got down to business spending the rest of the year selling Transfigure Sand that they turn in Materials making over 100 Billion Dragons which they used buying all of the Masters unsullied in Mareen gaining an army of 10,000,000 Unsullied spending 23 Billion Dragons which Sirus and the others trained in all manner of Combat they then Sent them around the city buying as many Businesses they could putting the money into four Piles, 1 For them 2 For The North and 3 for the realm and 4 for the company they own. **

**Harry in A Mansion says '' Okay Now we need an Area just for The North I was thinking Lys take control of the disputed lands claiming it for the north and making the Company of rose has the area paying them on a ten-year basis worth 100 Million Dragons ''. Sirus who was wearing a Master outfit for he was made one says '' You know what if we take over Essos and Make parts of Essos a reward in exchange for siding with us ''. Everyone gains wide grins as Harry says '' Done but first let's bring the Company Rose, Second sons, and Golden Company under us ''. Smiling Dracon asks '' I have a favor to ask''. Harry waves his hand telling Dracon to asks '' Do you mind if I and Dean stay in Essos serving as the two Lords who bring essos itself under Westeros rule ''?Blinking Harry asks '' Do you not like the North ''? Dracon shakes his head and says '' No as you no the Malfoy are descended from a Veela so the Cold and Snow isn't good on our magic ''. Nodding Harry says '' Done as long as you work to bring Peace to Essos and bring it under our rule who minds ''. Dracon nods as he starts writing making plans. Harry sighing says '' Okay the first step is to eliminate our opposition meaning Businesses ''. Sighing Sirus asks '' Can't we just buy them ''. Harry nods and says '' Okay we can buy the workers and slaves to man the business while we either buy or kill the owners ''. Nodding Sirus says '' This is a good time for the Essosi Assassins ( Unsullied specializing in Stealth and Infiltration) ''. Nodding William ( Ron) says '' Okay I'll lead them gaining information against them to blackmail them into selling then we will have them killed ''. Eric Forrester ( Neville) says '' While that's going on I shall lead the Essosi Spies ( Formerly Unsullied specializing in Information Gathering ) to find the Companies Leader and how to bring them under us ''. Harry thanking them as Barbery ( Hermione ) says '' And I shall hire the Builders in our Unsullied to Build castles in every land we rule giving them to those we choose ''. Harry smirks and says '' And by the time I am 24 I want most if not all of Essos in our hands ''. Nodding they begin each of their tasks as they leave the Mansion Barbery Walking with her guard of hundred unsullied starts thinking of a reward for their unsullied nodding she decides to give them their cocks back. **

**Three months later **

**Harry was sitting in the Masters's hall watching as the Masters' beg for Mercy. Smiling I say '' Really did you have any mercy when you killed those thousand slaves ''. Crying Harry leans back into his newly conquered Mareen Throne chair and says '' I Harry Stark of House Stark sentence you to death ''. Screaming They have their head chop off ''. Smiling Harry stands and says '' I Harry of House Stark claim Mareen for the north and give it to Dracon of House Manderly under the rule of Stark ''. Smiling Dracon stands and sits on the throne as everyone bows Drcaon '' I will use ten percent of my share to gain a seat in the iron bank and use it to expand the city and improve the city and surroundings ''. Harry and Sirus look at each other when Barbery self-righteously asks'' What will you do about slavery ''. Dracon sighing says '' I will change the laws on that making it where Slaves are a privilege and they will be constantly checked on ''. Barbery nodding agrees as everyone watches on Harry '' I'm going to conquered the surrounding areas as I am the most known I will take 1 Million unsullied ''. Nodding Sirus says '' I'll come with you the rest of you start conquering cities ''. **

**Barbery goes to the walls of the city and works to fix up the walls of the city with her 30000 Unsullied and 100000 unsullied guards which patrol both the city and the surrounding area. **

**Harry still in Mareen heads to his bedchamber only to be awoken by a faceless man  
Harry smirking at this has the Faceless man work with William, Dracon, and Eric in their task the House of Black and white was paid 10 Million dragons and ordered to make the company have millions under them and terminate the other Assassins companies making them the only one. After that, he starts planning on fixing up the north with his followers and the faceless men to make the north the most powerful kingdom in the world. Becoming shocked that Rodrick and Brandon were just hoarding the gold sent to them shaking his head he was disgusted at that already ready for their deaths. **


	2. Chapter 2

8 years coming Essos

Harry smiling at the reports coming in summons his spymaster Lord Varys who Hermione got by regrowing his cock and giving him money equal to ten cities of essos which he then used to build his spy network which is now the largest in the world.

Harry sitting says '' Hello Lord Varys ''. he says warmly.

Lord Varys smiles brightly bowing his head '' Lord Peverell nice to see you as well ''. Harry leaning into his chair smiles at that it was the name he was going under in essos '' Have you thought about the king's offer''. Lord Varys nods and says '' Yes I believe I can do some good when you return to your place as the Warden of the North ''. Harry nods and says '' Good then I shall give you hundred of my Free Unsullied and have them take you to the King of Westeros ''. Lord Varys asks silky '' Is there anything you like do your grace ''. Harry smiles and says '' Yes in a few years there will be a war I want you to make sure that the Robert Baratheon leans what Petyr Baelish burned my sister's letter ''. Varys nods and asks '' Will she die ''. Harry smirks and says '' No I will secret her and her Knights away for the prince birth ''. Varys bows and says '' I'll work to put him on the throne ''. Harry tilting his head and says '' I also want you to start planning the fall of the lannisters... At least all but Lord Tyrion I feel he make a good hand for me ''. Varys nodding says '' I'll do such my lord ''. Harry nodding asks '' How's your friend Illyrio ''. Varys smiles and says '' Thanks to you buying the services of the top 4 sellswords in the world and the Faceless Men under you he manages to kill the other Magisters and he will slowly bring the city under your Rule ''. Harry nods his gratitude and asks '' And the Disputed lands ''. Varys smiles a little '' Your plan to bring it under you through the Rogare has been successful with the sellswords gaining A HQ their exchange for protecting it and never going against Rogare you manage to render their loyalty and now Rogare has offered his Daughter exchange for making them the Lords of the Disputed Lands''. Harry smiles and says '' I have thought of it and I agree to the terms Gabrielle shall be my wife ''. Varys bows standing '' I'm afraid that's all is there anything else ''. Harry shakes his head and says '' No just make sure Dracon knows to stay in Essos and that he is charged with protecting my interests ''. Nodding Varys walk out of Harry's massive Mansion one the size of Buckingham Palace. looking over he sees the amount of money in the vaults shaking his head he's pissed at his father's stupidity and his brother's they haven't touched it snorting he feels no shame in letting him die.

Iron bank

The North Vault

300,000,000 Essos Money

250,000,000 Dragons

100,000,000 Stags

500,000,00 Copper

Marauder Ink ( The Name of his company in Essos )

450,000,000,000 Essos Money

300,000,000,000 Golden Dragons

150,000,000,000 Sliver Stags

50,000,000,00 Copper Rangers

Harry Stark

100,000,000 Essos Money

200,000,000 Golden Dragons

Shaking his head Harry was proud of his investments plus his seat on the iron bank which he gave to Dracon to use under his rule. sighing he stands and opens his container full of Magical Ingredients for Wands sighing he opens his Ritual room in the Palace and says '' Seamus do you mine making me wands, Ring, Staff, and Sword''. Blinking Seamus quickly calculates and says '' For all of us it will take 10,000 Dragons ''. Harry nods and sets down the ten floating chest making Seamus smile and says '' We will get right on it I'll do you last ''. Harry nods and walks out of the room waiting as Nevile goes in ... an hour later Nevile comes out with a Black wand and says '' Blackthorn and Browstruckle ''. Blinking they clap as Nevile shows his Ring and says '' Sliver and Dragon Heartstring ''. Staff in his other hand '' This is Holly and Unicorn Hair ''. Clapping they move on to Hermione who walks out confused and says '' My ring is Iron and Werewolf fang, My staff is Rowan and phoenix feather, and my wand is Yew and Hippogriff ''. looking around Harry sees that they were also confused '' Hermione what does that mean ''. Hermione took a breath '' I am fearless in the pursuit of knowledge and a warrior but one easily stop by a figure of authority '', Harry chuckles as he sees the hurt look on her face he says '' Mione that means when your research hurt someone I can stop you '' Suddenly laughter sounds as Hermione red face nods. As for the next two days, Seamus makes new wands

How you ask he learned it ( I was going to do a flashback but it's not worth it ) well he married an Olivander who taught him his family craft and he took over the business from his father in law doing Pytomanics research on the side he ended up making a hundred new fire potions and spells. Well back to it after two days it was finally my turn to gain a magical focus which was originally a magical arrow but now it increases a wizard power and aim. Only the gifts and Magic that can be used wandless didn't require a magical focus but some spells did now its time for my full power but before it was mine I met my most loyal servant a 20-year-old Archmaester Marwyn.

_Flashback_

_Harry was weaving through the streets when a pang of magic hits him pausing he was shocked to feel magic that wasn't warded walking to him was a young man who froze seeing him nodding to him he walks into him saying '' Sorry ''. Nodding the young man walks on looking at the note telling him where to go and calling him a mage. Marwyn in an inn ( The Drunken Pirate ) _

_thinking after reading the rest of the message if you want to see real magic come here. Marwyn finishing dinner stands and decides what the hell. Moving in the cover of night he arrives at a palace looking around he sees Guards wearing ( Picture Assassin creed ) Something shaking his head he walks up and says the password '' I solemnly swear that I am up to no good ''. Smirking a guard says '' Mischief managed ''. Chuckling the Guard lets him in entering with a smile and says '' he is in his office ''. Nodding Marwyn enters only for a servant not a slave apparent base on her clothes and her cheek blinking Marwyn follows her only to gasp in shock as the items on the walls change color smiling wide he is excited that here's prove magic exists. watching as a servant knocks on the door he hears the enter that begins his life and training to become a true mage. _

_Flashback ends_

Harry takes a breath as Marwyn walks out and beams as he says '' My magic is weak it can only be used in a wand ''. Harry smiles suspecting that as Marwyn says '' But my wand is Beech with a scale of the Horned serpents ''. Clapping Harry explains '' That is for a wise man who endeavors to become more knowledgeable ''. Marwyn smiles wide as he puts his wand in his hoster and smiles at Harry who enters the room where Seamus was standing over a counter with a smile beaming he asks '' As you know there a few people with Magic do you think you can Hermione set up a school with Fleur, Dean, Astoria, and I as teachers of that school in Essos and one in Westeros''. Harry smiles and says '' Sure that can be in the north after I take control ''. Smiling Seamus groans and putting out a selection of woods and says '' Choose a wood core for your wand ''. Harry mouth upturns and holds his hand over the box then pick up an English Oak. Eyes wide Seamus says '' I never expect you to get an English oak wand ( nodding he brings out magical cores ) and waits as Harry does the same and brings out a thunderbird feather. Smiling Seamus puts the wand and Oak in a corner nodding he says '' Now Ring ''. Looking at the Metals Harry choose Obsidian and sphinx tail feather. Seamus eyes wide '' Your Wand is A warrior who's step up to become King and your Ring is of a King who's nature brings peace now what about your staff ''. Harry smiles as his Staff was Yew and Hornbeam. Blinking Seamus eyes widen as Harry chooses Runespoor venom plus Re'em horn powder. Laughing Seamus says '' Your Wand is A warrior who's step up to become King and your Ring is of a King who's nature brings peace and your staff is Yew and Hornbeam represent power and Choas meaning your magical focuses are Power, Peace, War nice ''. Harry watches as Seamus chants in one of the only two languages that he doesn't know and the magical focuses were bound together when Seamus casts a spell that binds them to Harry's bloodline with a smile using Harry's blood and Hair which turned his staff green wand red and ring Black smiling Harry puts on his Ring gasping as his power opens up then the other two which connected to his core. Smiling he put on a Holster for Staff and Wand and nods to Seamus who puts away his wand and says '' I'll pick up then I'll start working with Hermione ''.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Stark's future lord of Winterfell Lord Paramount of the North and the Secret Lord Of Essos reads parchments reports as he smiles at the updates from his Loyal followers/ follow lords as they send reports of the lands captured by them and the battles that have been going on. Frowning he reads how the other lords heard that he hired 10 Million unsullied so they hired the Golden Company, Second Sons, the Brave companions, Free company ... Basically all the sellswords companies but the company of rose. Blinking he looks up the company of Rose and reads that it's a northern company smiling he makes a note to Buy the Company and bring it under his rule. Coughing he sees Gold dust coming from him sighing he Goes to the Ritual room with Box of supplies and brings his Staff out as he reads the progress of the Magic School in Essos is Going nodding he sees that Seamus and his wives and Dean and his wife, as well as Nevile, have completed building the School which they are calling Gorgon School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sighing he knows in order to do the ritual that will send magic to 1000000 of the Essos Population by taking the magic they got when the magical population died and they were made containers and Death gave him a spell to send the magic to Humans. Harry looking over the grounds they choose smiles at the spells done that would hide the school from those without Magic and who doesn't know the secret. Harry smiles at this and sends a fire Message ( A spell that burns paper which sends to the receiver allowing messages to go faster ) To Hermione ordering her to Create a magical HQ to paid for any slaves so they could train them and then sort them as he plan which was giving them a job which would then spread them out most of them would work either for a lord that serves him so mostly the North but also any lord that would surrender to his rule. Harry was planning to give Wizardkind jobs serving the lords of the world plus the regular jobs in their world. Harry startles as Hermione sends a message back '' _Understood I will start planning what should I do about the new Mages what should we do about the House of Undying and the other Mages ''. _

Harry smiles at that and sends a note back that says '' _ I want you to kill them ... I know some will survive and be a problem along with a few of the new mages and as you know there must be a balance so they will be the balance they will create dark creatures for us to fight so be prepared also I want you to have Lord Dustin ( Ron Weasley) Work on getting the Company of Rose under my command''. _Sending it to Hermione Harry chuckles as he starts writing runes in the ritual room which will send Magic through Essos and give certain people Magic. Suddenly the door opens and Marwyn walks in with a smile seeing the runes which he recognizes from his lessons walking over to the center he sits and bows to Harry who asks '' How was the Time room ''. Marwyn smiles wide '' I Learnt hundred years worth of Magic in a week may I assist ''. Harry tilting his head nods and says '' Yes can you place the runes in the corners of Essos ''. Marwyn smiles wide and nods following the orders of his master. Harry sighs and leans back as he thinks of the future Minister of Magic who will serve as his Maester back in Winterfell relieved Harry watches as the Runes glow making Harry smile and chant the Ritual spell pulling his dagger out he cuts his Right hand off grunting in pain then he pulls out his wand and cast the duplication spell on the hand '' **LIBRARIUS '' ** A yellow bolt hits the hand which cause two to appear taking a breath he opens the box and pulls out a potion and drains it shuttering he grabs the hand and sticks it to the stump and casts the stick spell ''**Virga''** Harry breathing heavily watches as the potion activates and starts reconnecting the hand to his body screaming he fills the Nerves the Bones and blood all connect. Coughing he moves the new hand and tests it ... sighing in relief he learns that the hand is perfect as the old one perhaps a little better because it was a little stronger blinking he thinks at the heavier weight which makes him groan as he does his arms and legs next which rebalanced himself and made his arms and legs ( Plus Feet and Hands ) Three-time stronger than a human. Smiling at the Runes which were Glowing Harry takes a breath and says in a harsh voice '' **_Dengan ritual yang diberikan oleh kematian saya Sarjana mati melepaskan keajaiban yang Sama Dengan Jiwa yang layak sihir di dalam Essos oleh sihir standards ''._** Grunting Harry fills the extra magic land on the runes which lights up and gold appears in the runes in Essos sending Magic out choosing at random. Harry's eyes go white as he watches the effect

All across Essos

Everyone falls asleep and gold enters a few only for one of Harry's unsullied to take them. Different amounts in each of them.

House of Undying the Warlocks waking up panting as the see what was happening growling at what they think is an insult they instantly cast spells to gather as much as they could. Laughing they feel their magic grow each of them through their corrupted Spell changed with a single spell on their mind they instantly hold up a dagger '' **Oleh Tuhan-Dewa gelap Kita Sacrifice hidup, sihir dan Jiwa Untuk mencipta yang gelap ''. **Each of them says in a trance and once the chant finishes they stab themselves which turned them to ash and release a HUGE amount of Dark magic and a burst of Power which destroyed the town and changed the inhabitants into dark creatures which instantly started to mate to increase their population.

They were Five different creatures one who oddly looks like the orcs from Lord of the rings the second the trolls also from Lord of the rings but the third looks like a Goblin on the world of warcraft. The Four was ... Holy shit a vampire with fangs and everything accept they descend and they are immune to the sun or at least that's what it looks like as they were out in the sun turning the remaining Humans. Suddenly Harry was blasted out before he could see more than the fact that the last still has magic.

Tumbling Backgrounds Harry slowly sits up to only for Marwyn to sigh in relief and say '' Oh thank the old gods I was worried that you were dead ''. Harry smirks at his secret this and says '' I'm fine Marywn I was just watching Magic take form... And the house of undying steal some magic and be stupid enough to corrupt it ''. Marwyn moans in anger at the fact someone could take something as wonderful as magic and corrupt it using Warlock Magic aka Demon Magic .. at least the magic that The House of undying use or used in frustration he asks '' So what are we dealing with ''. Harry blinking answers '' Right now nothing we have 20 years before they are a problem so in that time I will have my realm the North powerful, I will rebuild the Night Watch and I will rebuild the castles of the North which there are 40 in need of repairs, I will bring the wildlings to the North, I will make the North rich and then worry about the White walkers which are no longer the worse threat who can only be defeated by my nephew as King of Westeros ''. Marwyn frowns at all that and slowly asks '' What should I do ''. Harry smiles and says '' You be by my side as my Maester after the Ironborn rebellion which is in 15 years and after that you will come to Westeros ''. Marwyn shock then sad asks '' And before ''. Harry smiles and says '' Who else would I trust to be the Headmaster of Gorgon the school of Witchcraft and wizardry ''. Marwyn beams in glee and excitement as he says '' Well I best get started on my task ''. Harry nods as Marywn leaves making the smile come off his face and he gets serious and he sighs at the problems coming to this world in mere decades grumbling he stands shakily at the power he used and headed to his bed instantly falling to sleep.

Harry found himself in the Ruins of Hogwarts again which is where he was before being reborn into this world.

Suddenly the room is cold and a raspy yelling voice yells '' NO WHAT HAS BEEN DONE THEY PERVERTED THE GIFTS OF MY SISTER ''! Death Roars

Harry trembles in fear as he feels the power of Death shuttering in fear takes a deep breath and tries to calm down and asks '' I understand that they use the magic to dark creatures but why do you sound they did more ''? Death taking a breath says in his raspy voice '' What been done is they perverted what was once magic into demonic energy which will allow the void to open and Demons to come to this realm''. Harry confused slowly says '' Void this is sounding like the dragon age series ''. Death snorts at that '' That is because in this world it's real ''. Harry gulping asks '' How many things in this world is real ''. Death smirks and says '' That would be telling ''.

Waking up Harry is annoyed especially its what he would do shaking his head he sits up from his bed smiling at the rush of cold air through his rune made air conditioner and heater. Suddenly a bell rang and his servant ran in bowing she asks '' My lord may I get you clothes ''. Harry sighing nods and says '' Make it workout clothes ''. His servant bows and then goes to the wardrobe and gets him workout clothes.

Two hours later Harry was sweating buckets breathing heavily the servant gulps at his body and brings over a goblet of water and an actual bucket of water and brings it over and puts it on the ground and slowly takes his boss clothes off while he was draining the goblet with big gulps O taking a deep breath trying to bring his breathing down and his heart rate down he looks at his five trainers Ser Jonothor Darry who wants to be a kingsguard along with Ser Barristan Selmy who he acquired the services of training him in Battle tactics and warfare plus Training him in all Westeros fighting Jordan Sommer of YI -TI training him in the long-range weapons and mid-range weapons with Sammy Ginevra Of Asshai in hand to hand combat along with the third sword of Bravoos who teaches him water dancing taking breath he bows to them making them smile as they say '' We have nothing more to teach you''. Harry smiles wide as he asks '' May you trained my followers ''. Jordan Sommer and S.G and the third sword nod. Nods while Ser Barristan and Jonothor sighs in sadness and says '' I'm afraid we were just told that we can join the Kingsguard ''. Harry chuckles with a nod and walks over and hugs each of them and says '' Then it's been an honor, honor teachers ''. With tears, they bow as Harry says '' You know if you wish you can change something in the kingsguard ''. Raising there eyebrows they listen as Harry says '' What if you train your replacement ''. Humming they claim '' The King will be pleased with this done ''. Harry bows his head as he plans on how to gain Jaime Lannister as a trainer smirking he thinks of a way to gain Tywin as an ally perhaps a friend and when the time comes to an ally against the Baratheon line smirking he thinks of the insult he will pay when the line dies of all except Renly who will be sent to the wall or Serve him either or making Robert's Bastard Gendry Waters or whatever he will call his new line ''. In sadness, he says '' Your Payment will be given to you at the door ''. Bowing each of them leaves making Harry frown for a moment then he looks at the servants who were using just water to clean him smiling he says '' I think its time for me to take a bath ''. With a groan, the three women servants take him into a more modern bathroom with modern Plumbing and groan at forgetting what was made by Nevile smiles and say'' Hey you know you can still clean me ''. Smiling they grab the soaps and supplies needed as they take off their dresses and get to work.

Grunting against the wall I cum inside the last servant panting as he looks over the other two servants with the Blonde tired out slowly putting her down he grabs the soap and cleans his front when a servant was able to stand and clean his back moaning he removes all signs of the day.

In his office room he froze seeing a two red priest taking a breath he says '' You've sensed the magic and saw me in the flames ''. Suddenly a woman stands and says '' I am Messliandre and ...'' Harry chuckles and says '' I know you saw me in the flames fighting Ice demons because I am not the Prince who promised I am his uncle through but look into the flames and you will see a greater threat ''. Messliandre Pales, while the High Priest blinks and looks only to come out shaking with a Smile Harry, nods '' I was chosen to fight that but the Son of Lyanna Stark and The prince is the Prince who promised ''. The High priest bowing Announces ''All over the World Red Priests are made aware of the threats and We shall do as the Lord of Light commands for The night is dark and full of terrors ''. Smirking Harry says '' Good first things first your Glamours they hide your age no more ''.

All around the World

The Red priests' gasps as they see Harry and feel Magic course through them giving them Powers over Fire and Light but blocked from the other magics gasping they all de-aged into age from 20 -40 depending on the person.

Gasping Messliandre smiles as her choker dissolves and she remains the same age giggling she bows her head at the power of Harry and asks '' How may I serve my lord ''. Harry smirks and says '' Well I have a lot of projects on my desk pick some and give them to the other priest but they must be done with 3 years for that is when I return to Westeros''. Bowing Messliandre and the Priest sends messages through the order which made each of them pick a job in the Project list.

Project list and who took it

Conquer Maureen - Dracon ( Draco ) will rule the city with those he chooses as Lords under him which he will expand to cover more ground Maureen is the size of Dorne but only 5% is used with the aid of the Red priest Kavtos they will increase the Rivers and Lakes to 70% of the land allowing them to start moving sand and planting Seeds allow with magic allowing more people to move out of the city and allowing him to create Minor houses under his rule as one of the North's houses

Increasing the Population and wealth of the city -Pure Dracon

Establish a spy network in Maureen - Under Lord Leon Monroe, he was trained by Lord Varys and is completely loyal to Himself and extends to Dracon as long as he serves the North as a reward when the time comes he is to marry the daughter of one of the future Minor Houses

Establish an Army and Navy for Maureen -Under Dracon force of Unsullied of 1.2 Million they are charged with setting up ranks and everything to do with the military until he chooses his lord of War who will structure the army

Choosing a Symbol for his House and Words for them

**Maureen Finish**

Harry sighs as he looks over the Maureen Projects with the other two Priest thinking they ask '' How can we access our Magic ''. Harry smiling '' I'll have to ... Call in one of Three favors from Death to train you but first Go to the square and you will see a door with a stick on the wall inside is a Magical focus shop it will cost Ten Gold so ''. Harry walks behind his desk over to a cabinet and opens a chest and then tosses two Bags of Coins saying '' Use these Coins to Buy Wands and Other Magical Ingredients and then gather the other Red priests and I shall create funds so that they can upgrade their temples and I create them an HQ somewhere ''. Smiling in glee the High priest says '' Thank you, my lord, we shall do so with Pride ''. Harry snorts watching them leave then he opens a book and makes a list for the North

'' _ Use the Family Magic of the Dumbledore's to Increase the lands in the north if possible make the north as wide and big as the Reach and Dorne Combine and use it to have at least a thousand Abandoned castles in the north. _

_Conduct a survey of the North for Resources and to make an accurate map _

_Rebuild the castles of the North _

_Reward the Soldiers of the north _

_Rebuild the Navy of the North _

_Have a Northern Small council _

_Bring the Population of the North up by gathering the Poor and Homeless from the entire seven kingdoms _

_Give every lord 40 castles and allow them the power to make Knights who will serve as Minor Lords _

_Increase the Northern army to at least 150,000 with 50,000 levies _

_Have the army become the most Discipline army in the world instead of just wild ( Put Lord Dustin in charge of the Northern army )_

_Since I can't do all the planning give the Small council power to a certain duty like making a Master of Agriculture who will begin and make certain all that can be seed and harvest from the North does things such as that _

_Use the Money in the Northern vault to Upgrade the Northern Roads and Lands and give the other Lords 2% each which will be _

_Change the name of the North to the Northern realms _

_More added later _

North Plans

Harry sighs as he makes the plans for Essos and North are made. shaking his head he reads reports for conquering all of Essos.


	4. Chapter 4

After 12 years in Essos

2 years since the last entry

Harry looks over his Mansion and was pleased with the progress of his Followers Dracon was able to expand the city and his power making it where he rules from Maureen to vaes dial on one side and to Lhazosh on the other.

Next

Nevile rules Astapor to Port Yhos alongside his wife Luna Lovegood a teacher at the Gorgon school and one of Magic zoologist she owns the world's only Magical zoo they now sell rare Plants and herbs that can do Miracles making them very wealthy. They had to kill the previous Magister but they chose from the wealthy and made them Minor lords and knights of the land.

Fleur and Gaby using the family head Roagre captured the Disputed Lands and the Three daughters with their family heads rulers with those with the other magister that supported them were made Minor lords and they were able to make their wealth in the selling of Rare pearls and emeralds. and Lord Dustin and his wife taking the Andalos, Norvos, and Pentos. Smiling Harry puts the report down and opens a chest that is filled with all the important data. Harry smiles as he sends a marriage contract to Fleur and Gabrielle so that he can have his wives back ... or at least two of them. Harry's hands come to his face and he sighs thinking where Daphne Greengrass is and who she was reborn as pausing he grabs the letter knife and stub his finger causing a few drops of blood land on his table whispering a spell the blood glows and suddenly the Blood forms a name '' Ashara Dayne ''. Harry laughs at that. Standing he walks over to the bookcase and opens a book on the legends of Dorne and starts reading. After reading ten pages he stops and opens a report

_Massacre there was a tunnel under the city which we used to capture the city of Narvos there we captured a thousand men and Thousand of slaves but the dark magic means they must be ordered what do we do. _

Harry sighs and makes a note

''_ Send them to the wall and offer them the money of the former lords with a spell to rebuild the watch and use the men to completely man Castle black and the other castles on the wall''. _

Harry pausing creates copies of the spell uses the Fire magic to send it to the lords.

Harry stands and thinks about what to do next.

Harry stands from his desk and says '' GUARDS ''.

Running his captain of the guard enters

'' My lord ''.

Harry smiles

'' I want reports of how my army is during stat ''!Nodding the Guard yells

'' Bring me Reports on his lord army now ''!

The guard shifts and asks

'' My lord are you ok ''.

Harry snorts and looks at his guard and says

'' No Gabriel I am not ''.

The guard upset sits down and says

'' Do you mind an old man your troubles ''.

Confused Harry exhales and nods opening a bottle on the table and pours to glass handing his guard one and says '' I have no Challenge here ''. The guard snorts and says '' I'm afraid I can't help you their son your the smartest person I know and your Powers I don't think you have a limit ''. Harry beams at him and says '' You know that my Father in his infinite wisdom as you know banished me here ( Gabriel grits his teeth in anger ) Unofficial of course ( Gabriel Breathing heavily)

I'm still next in line should Brandon die ''. Gabriel whose loyalty to him is absolute becomes pissed at the insult '' What shall you do my lord ''. Harry shook his head '' I won't become a kinslayer no matter what but read this ''.

_The north is Rivers and plains, with forests and mountains in the northwest; temperate to sub-arctic._

_Swamps in the Neck along the southern border._

Confused Gabriel looks up as Harry says '' And all that we have three towns and a bunch of ruined Castles ''.

Gabriel flicks his hair back and says '' Have their been a survey done ''.

Harry shakes his head

'' For all my Brother is he is no warden especially not for the largest kingdom in the world and no no one has done a survey in centuries ''. Slamming his hand down Harry says with a yell '' JUST THINK THE MOUNTAINS, CAVES HELL THE SWAMPS THE THINGS I COULD DO FOR THE NORTH BUT INSTEAD, I AM SENT HERE ''! Huffing Harry takes a deep breath and says '' I Could make the north the riches kingdom hell I have done so with the iron bank and I even told my father and brother what to do and what do they do they burn the letter they didn't even read it ''. Gabriel trembles enraged '' You mean to tell me that they won't ... no, they are no wardens what can be done through ''. Harry takes a breath '' there's only one thing I must tell the other northern lords and rally them behind me and take the north Myself ''. Nodding Gabriel jumps as a knock comes to the door

'' ENTER ''.

Opening a guard hands over a book which Harry takes and sits down and opens it and begins reading

'' _ The Northern essos Army ''. _

Suddenly clearing his throat Gabriel says '' My lord what about the others in your family ''. Pausing at the first page Harry closes the book and tilts his head '' I have three brothers and a sister plus two uncles hmm your right I will send a message to my spy and order him to convince my father to send My Brother Ned and the future King from the vale to see how the world really works ''. Gabriel smiles knowing how much Harry misses his family bows and stands and says '' I let you continue the book ''. Harry nods as he writes a note and sends it through flames. Then he opens the book and reads

''_ Maureen is surrounded by Dorkathi I have to send the army out every week to deal with them which I lose10% of my overall force of his force of 400,000 after losing two hundred thousand in the taking of Maureen ( 600,000 to each of his lords with anyone who agrees to join given the same leaving him with 1.6 Million out of 10 Million ) Leaving me with an army of 290,000 total but I found that if I adjust the army I lose a lot less so I ask for only 110,000 troops to repopulate my forces ''. _

Harry nodding makes a note and yells '' Gabriel come take this note ''. Gabriel walks back in a says '' I'll wait for you to be done than ''. Harry nods as he looks at the from the lands of House Rogare who needs a name and reads ''_ With your support, we have defeated the Second sons, Golden company and free sword company with an acceptable lost of 300,000 soldiers but the Dorkathi here have gathered the armor from the corpses and are actually given a fight now we have 120,000 left send help ''. _

Harry's eyes wide write on the note ''_ Send 400,000 men to House Rogare ''. _

Opening the next letter he growls as he reads '' _The flatlands are in bad shape and we only have a force of 100,000 but we were able to take the land completely driving the Dorkathi back to the red waste ''. _Harry blinks as he makes a note ''_ Have William Dustin train from the lands and send a force of 300,000 to aid him ''. _sighing Harry says '' I'm afraid if we want to conquer more of Westeros we need more men ''. Gabriel nods taking the note and reads quickly nodding at certain points '' So we will be left with 500,000 for your army ''. Harry beams and says '' Still more than any of the seven kingdoms ''. Gabriel pausing '' My lord do you think you can send a force of 30,000 to the north to bring the other lords to your thinking ''. Harry pausing nods and says '' Do such and have them do a survey and make certain you tell manderly they do so under my orders ''. Gabriel nods as Harry sighs and says '' I want you to take care of this personally ''. Gabriel freezes nodding and says '' Done my lord ''. Harry waves him which dismisses him causing Gabriel to start to plan how he wants to survey the north. Tilting his head Gabriel asks '' Do you mind if I increase to 50,000 and have twenty thousand go to the wall and take the black ''. Harry's eyebrow raises nods knowing some of his men were going their anyway this just allowed them to have adventures first pausing Harry says '' You know if you can convince the Watch to allow you to create a tavern and brothel on the wall to increase moral''. Gabriel frowns as he asks '' And how will they be paid ''. Harry thinks for but a moment '' What if we give them materials to make there own coin which is worthless outside the wall ''. Snorting Gabriel nods as he says '' You will have the Night watch better then they been in centuries why ''. Harry frowns and says '' I know it's unbelievable but I have seen the others the white walkers' monsters beyond anything but what is worse is that the Watch has forgotten how to kill them ''. Gabriel paling with each word asks '' How do you kill them ''. Harry smiles and says '' There are four ways to kill an other and there's three to kill a white walker

Dragonglass

Valyrian steel

Fire

First men weapons

But a white walker can only be killed by

Fire

Valyrian steel

first men weapons

Breathing heavily Gabriel asks '' Where can we get dragon glass from ''.

Harry smiles

'' From dragonstone perhaps there is mine full of Dragon glass ''. Gabriel groans and says '' And then we have to shape it and turn it into weapons ''. Harry smirks and says '' There's also an old ranger base with dragon glass if you could have it opened you may be able to bring the rangers outside the wall but remember every dead wildling is a tool for the others ''. Gabriel '' I'll have those rise through the ranks and we may be able to bring them south of the wall '' Gabriel snorts and asks '' Where would you put them ''. Harry '' I'll put them on the Oueenscrown and make three of the clans lords of the gift and put two others on skagos through marriage thereby binding them to the north and perhaps I can convince Skagos to join the north or I will do it through war, either way, skagos will be part of the North ''. Gabriel nodding prepares to go North but first, he has to find a replacement ''.

Harry with a smile plans his next move standing from his desk he walks over to the window and looks through the city with a smile he watches the work of Lady Dustin she has turned the walls to Iron and stone to build a wall around the city with Ironwood from the Foresters for 1 Million Dragons and built a gate made from Ironwood that can only be opened from one side with an ironwood elevator that is in multiple places allowing the guards to watch down from it with a Scorpio on the separate rooftops and two on each side of the wall allowing Maureen to survive a Dragon attack and according to reports The other cities and village are doing the same which has given the Foresters a lot of trade for wood and they are using it to build Keeps as well which is being sent from Bear island giving the bear islands a lot of gold which of course means more raids but thanks to the gold they were able to repel attacks through aid of his brother.

With a roar, Robert steps off the Boat screaming '' Ned where's your brother suppose to be ''. Ned sighing opens the letter

''_ Stark Mansion located near the castle Ned I will send Guards for you if they say I solemnly swear I am up to no good you are to say Mischief manage ''. _

Robert turns to Ned with a small amount of concern when a group of guards comes up and one says '' I solemnly swear I am up to no good ''. Ned giggles and says '' Mischief manage ''. Laughing Robert says '' Your brother's humor its something ''. Ned smiles at his best friend his brother shaking his head Ned says '' Our servants are getting our stuff then we can go ''.

Thirty minutes later Robert and Ned mouth gap at the sight of a five-story Mansion Robert laughs and says '' oh what a brother you must have ''. Ned nodding at that still shocked enters the mansion to Harry '' So My little brother are you ready ''.

From the Shadows a six-Four man steps out with muscles and mass with a smile '' I'm ready ''.


	5. Chapter 5

273

Robert POV

Robert stands stunned looking at the Summer Wolf as he was called a legend in Westeros for the conquering of land in Essos who he knows his father wants to marry just looking at him you can feel the power in the man good gods how I idolize him when he smiles and says '' Oh hello Brother and Baratheon I see your foster father has agreed to send you to me good well no time like the present ''. Robert stunned as Harry yells '' I will have both of you train on how to rule kingdoms, How to be Knights, How to use all weapons, To enjoy yourself, but most of all I will teach you Trade which when you come of age you will be the greatest men in the world what do you think ''. Stark eyed Ned nods which Robert follows then Harry smiles and says ''But first I must have you brought up to my standards so eat, sleep then tomorrow we begin ''. With such a smile I feel a sense of Terror run through me so much so that I don't even notice going to bed.

My lord wake up!

blinking the sleep from his eyes Robert sits up on his bed and sees the most beautiful woman he has ever seen stunned he gulps as the servant smirks and says '' I'm afraid I belong to Lord Stark ''. Envy rushes down his veins as he yawns and gets up from his sleep as the woman says '' When your ready tell the guard outside your door ''. With a bow, the woman left leaving feelings of sadness to erupt inside of him with a look of lust he realizes what the women of Essos look like with a determined face he gets dress and says to the guard '' I'm ready ''. What an asshole if I knew then what I know now I would kill him but back to then following the guard I come to a room with ... Oh lord is that a Warrior of Asshai and the Third sword of Bravos gulping he watches as Harry comes in and says '' You and Ned will spend Five hours a day in this room learning every style of fighting known to man then I will have one of my bannerman lord Dracon teach you how to rule then we go next you will spend the next five years here hating me begin with those two while I get someone to train you in battle and tactics as well as history of the seven kingdoms ''. With a smile, Harry nods to me making me feel like I'm being judge with a shake of his head I listen as the door closed and the man says '' Hello now your training begins ''. With a look of confusion, I watch as the third sword walks out turning to face Asshai man I ask'' What where's he going ''. The Asshai man with a quirk of his lips '' You do not have the build for the Water dance but Ned while unable to fight in the style can learn the movement and flexible which is what he can teach him ''. I ask '' And my build ''? The Asshai says '' You have the Build for A Warhammer, Two-handed sword, Two-handed Mace and the hand to hand battle of Boxing and Judo as well kickboxing so that is what you will be trained I will train you first while Harry is training Ned to use one-handed Weapons and the ancestral sword of their family and dual weapons that is the build Ned has ''. Robert nods knowing how good his brother in all but blood is with one-handed weapons and how he struggles with two-handed weapons blinking he focuses as the Asshai man smiles and says '' Begin ''.

With a roar, Robert raises his fist then a blur appears on his left side and he blacks out. Groaning he blinks as he deals with a raging headache and listens as the man says '' Begin ''. Blinking the Man moves fast and hits him once more shaking he moves to his feet and tries to straight punch the Man only for the Man to grab his arm and twist it and he went off his feet grunting as he was slammed down shocked comes off in waves when the man says '' By the time I'm done you be able to kill with a punch stand now ''. Groaning Robert tries a side punch in which the man parries and kicks his knee causing him to tremble as he falls to a knee to the groin and then a punch to the face knocking him out. Coughing he feels his face wet with Water he sits up with glare which makes him wince in pain as he tries to stand only to fall to his knees as he feels the pain in his groin with a whimper he crawls to the other side and begs'' Break please ''. With a snort, the man says '' Fine I will give you two minutes but you will now spend 6 hours in here instead of Five ''. Whimpering Robert nods in pain as he slowly feels the pain lessen moments later he shakily gets to his feet and asks '' Please no more sparring at least until I can keep up ''. Sighing the man nods and says '' This is going to take me at least two years to train you but once you are you can move on to weapons I hope your ready because for the next 5 years you will spend the day either in this room or the Learning room which you will learn everything he wants you to ''. Gulping Robert asks '' Is that all I'll be doing during my time here ''. The man smirks and shakes his head '' His grace is planning something called war games ... and he's planning on you dealing with the bandits in the areas and working to gain him more power now back to training ''.

Ned POV

Waking up was disorienting as I slowly remember where I was blinking I look around as a maid snorts and says '' Your awake get dressed then ask the guard at your door to take you to your training room your ... Friend is in his hurry ''. Blinking whispers'' How rude '' As the maid leaves Ned gets to his feet and walks over to his wardrobe and gasps at the thoughtfulness of his older brother with a smile he puts on work out clothes and heads down following the guard seeing Harry walk out of the third door in the hall with a nod Ned goes to the fifth door and enters to a grand training room with assorted means of weapons on the wall with armor with wide eyes he sees his teacher '' Good god Ser Oswell Whent but your Kingsguard why are you here ''. Gulping Ser Oswell says '' Your Brother manage to convince the King to sell my service to train you and your friend so I shall keep up we only have two years begin ''. Gulping Ser Oswell hits Ned with the handle of his blade knocking him back making him grunt and duck a swing and he grabs a blade on the ground and blocks a Slash from the left only for Oswell to twirl the blade and disarm him and hit him in the face making him stumble shaking Oswell goes hmmph '' This is why we do not train those who aren't handpicked but no matter My king commanded this I shall do so ''. Ned shocked asks '' How did he convince King Aerys to allow someone to be trained by a kingsguard ''? Oswell smirks and replies ''He offered the king something he wanted the services of Lord Varys one of your brother's spies to be his master of whispers and he sent a gift of a million dragons so the king gave me as a reward to him which is where I will stay a few years before I'm recalled ''. Sighing Ned nods his understanding and gladness that his brother didn't promise something more with a smile he steps back listening to Oswell who begins his training. Grabbing his blade he listens Oswell says '' First in all manners of weapons make certain it is clean and in the best possible condition ''

This begins a cycle of weeks just cleaning the blade and getting it to strengthen he was annoyed to learn that Ser Oswell was using rusty weapons and then forced him to fix it himself which made him visit Blacksmiths and other traders. Shocked Ned couldn't believe the skills needed for trading with a smile he grew to love laborers and says in his mind '' _When I become a lord I will make certain my people all have a job a trade allowing the family to live well and each of people will be trained by a Knight each of them good enough to be one of the most elite forces in the North _Sighing he walks up to his room and hammers his blade straight and has his servant Polish it after he got rid of the rust with a smile he goes to the training room and gets an old mace and does the same again and again this goes on and Ned gains a huge appreciation for workers finally after a month of fixing the weapons and armor Ser Oswell says '' Good number 2 that all swordsmen must know is how to use it so finally its time to train you ''.

Ned then spends the last 11 months learning the Sword and Mace with a smile they move on to two-handed weapons where he learned he hated it the only two-handed sword he was good with was a claymore.

Breathing heavily he walks out of the training room when the two trainers say'' Congratulations you learn a lot so much that's it's time to spar so Ned Stark grab your blade your goal last a minute ''. Ned determined grabs a blade and twirls it and then a clang appears as he parries a hit and responds with a slash which was blocked for stab which was blocked locking the blades he starts trying to twirl the blade but Ser Oswell pushes him back causing him to stumble and lose his blade with a sigh he surrenders growling Ser Oswell asks '' Why did you surrender ''. With a frown, he answers '' I've lost my blade ''. Robert groans behind him as Ser Oswell answers '' You have fist used them ''. Confused Ned blinks as Robert says '' I think its time to trade teachers ''. Nodding Ser Oswell says '' Perhaps that's best good luck ''. Ned shocked rumble inside of him enters the Asshai training room and sees an assortment of Dummies listens as Asshai man says '' You will be learning Karate, Jiu-Jitsu and Boxing we will begin two hours after dawn and more so begin to face the dummy ''. With a grin, Asshai faces Ned and says '' clean the glass on one side and the other at the same time go ''. Grunting Ned grabs to rags and soaks them and wipes down the glass.

Two weeks later

Ned complains '' Why the hell am I cleaning ''. With a frown the Asshai man walks over and yells '' CLEAN THE GLASS '' Throwing his right hand Ned blocks then he blocks the other side and grasps the two and spins him causing the Asshai man to grunt as Ned was holding him with his arms straight behind his back and was stunned at the move '' Oh my god I will never question you again ''. Letting go Ned continue with the ten months of training learning stances and fighting moves.

in the last month, Ned walks over and grabs a blade as Ser Oswell nods and they begin there fight with a swing a twirl a spin a slash a block and parry on and on when the blade was knocked from his hand and Ser Oswell attempt to stab him sliding over he grabs the hand trying to stab him and pulls and clothesline him causing him to Stumble back and then Ser Oswell jumps and pulls Stark with him tumbling back then Ned grabs his foot and moves and kicks Ser Oswell who blocks and hit him in the knee causing Ned to fall back and get tap as a blade taps him. Sighing Ned asks '' How long ''. With a smile Oswell answers '' 2 mins and 23 seconds great job ''.

Clapping Robert takes Ned place grabbing a two-handed sword and taps it once on the ground starting the fight than right as the fight start he used the hilt to hit Oswell hand causing a grunt to come from him as he starts parrying and slashing ducking a horizontal slash to the throat Robert hits him in the balls taking Oswell to his knees then hits him in the face with the hilt again. Stepping back Robert laughs lifting his face into the air only for a fist to hit him knocking him out.

_ Meanwhile, while they were training _

in his office, Harry sits stunned at a letter from his brother shaking his head he opens the letter

_ Brother, I've heard your achievements from Winterfell and how much money you're sending north and I don't think I would be able to do any of your accomplishments nor do I have a mind for leading a kingdom, in fact, I don't even want to so I Brandon Stark surrender my title as Heir of House Stark and Name you the Heir of the North and House Stark now don't get me wrong I can lead armies, in fact, I was able to get father to start rebuilding the fleet and I discover I'm good at this so I ask that you make me Lord commander of the Navy fleet and to aid me I wonder if it's possible for the second sons of the houses of the north can follow under my command what do you think ''. _

Harry's stunned at the letter considering that Brandon was supposed to die so he didn't allow himself to get attached but this maybe I can save him. With a smile, I wrote a letter back.

Two weeks later

Brandon sits on his bed with a smile reading his brother letter

''_ Brother Bran I admit I'm surprised and proud that you can admit your faults and your offer is accepted I will make you Lord Commander of the Northern navy and your idea of second sons joining the navy is a great idea and I wish to expand on that ... as you know I've conquered parts of Essos and I admit I plan on conquering the rest but in order to be Warden of the North, I will have to leave Essos as will the others so can you convince Father to send the Brother that I've never met Rickon Stark the four son of house Stark I believe that I can train him to take my place in essos and by doing so I don't have to give up on my plans and see if you can send the other third or fourth sons of the Northern families we will be able to make these parts Northern lands ... and I know the crown will soon get involved so I've decided to marry a few lords to Reach, Dorne, Riverlands, meaning that we will have alliances with four of the seven kingdoms and I have a plan for a Western alliance. Send back when you have an answer be warned unless you swear on the old gods' father will fight you on that decision ''. _

Brandon frowns at that and thinks about what he will do and how to convince father.

Essos

4 weeks later

Harry sits in his office reading the letter he got back

''_ Harry it took me a week but I was able to convince Father to name you Heir to House Stark and name you warden of the North as such you will have to return in 5 years ... Do you have any orders ''? _

Harry reading that plans and then writes ''_ Yes I want you to send A Dustin to take the place of Lord and Lady Dustin and I want you to plan on the castles and keeps to be rebuilt by Lady Dustin so I want you to free up builders and she will command them as the Lady of Castles and Keeps and she will be charged with rebuilding the keeps and Castles in the North while Lord Dustin will spread the lands for each of the castles to the houses of the north making it where the 25 houses of the north each gain 40 castles and keeps each which will move there territory giving them more land ... Then send a message to the other lands telling them to send the homeless and Poverty because we have land for them and work giving the north enough money ''. _licking the letter he seals it and sends it off with a maid then he writes a message to Lord and Lady Dustin ''_ I'm having one of your relatives take over your lands as regents go North and complete the task of rebuilding the Castles and keeps making it where the 25 houses of the north have 40 castles and keeps under them allowing them more lands people our coming from the south so build villages on the lands of the castles and keeps ... don't forget the sewage problems I'm sending you 5 % of the money from the Iron bank account should be more than enough to do your job in the north and rebuild the Moat colin Ned will get it I want it to be there be a huge town and ... make the river expand and remove all signs of the seven from the north once done your charge with the roads of the north this should keep you busy and by expanding it have them build fishing Villages in every village in the north so they will always have fish ... and build a town on the stony shore it will have a job like the twins but for the white knife it will go to Benjen ''. _ With a smile, he sends a fire message to his followers giving them orders to return to the north well all but Dracon who will stay in Essos ruling the others will go back and fix the north making it as powerful as they could before he returns.

Back to present

With a smile Harry leans back reading the reports from the north Lord Dustin ''_ My wife has started on the repairs and thanks to the increase of work in the north we have increase population in the north to 7 million and more are coming I'm thinking of capping the north population at 1 billion but right now we are using pipes to use your water systems and ironwood and stone for materials for the keeps and castle we are making it where they could stand a dragon attack for 2 days before it falls ''. _

Lord Dustin reports '' _ Your father announce you heir to the north but Lord Borton protested until I stood and Announce your plans for the north then all the lords became desperate to marry you and when I told them you follow the old way of marrying multiple women they were extremely happy so I think you're safe on that so far I have been able to divine most of the lands up ... I will be done once you return through is there anything else you want of me ''. _

Harry smiles and writes ''_ Yes you will be Lord General of the Northern army choose three other lords to serve directly under you and have Ser Gabriel draw a true map of the north and then have him find all the resources of the north I want the North to be the most powerful in both Army and money-wise of them all ''. _

Harry then sends the two letters to the north in a fire message gasping as he feels it the spell for fire messaging was being corrupted gulping he curses in frustration as he realizes soon the spell will be taken from him and turned into the monsters magic with that he thinks how to send messages then he starts missing Hedwig his familiar his owl with tears in his eyes he startles when a voice speaks in his mind '' _Hello Master you do realize that you are the god of Death meaning as long as you kill someone exchange you can bring back your previous owl through the spell _**_Mortis ut Vita ''._** Eyes wide he looks around and then expends his senses moments later he feels an old man who's sick but will live but in pain alone forever wishing to die with a smile he speaks to him ''_ Hello ''. _ The Man with tears feels an aura of peace feel him and he asks '' Please kill me have mercy ''. Suddenly the pain stops and he smiles happily as he closes his eyes.

Harry with a smile at the peace he gave him opens his eyes and then whispers ''**Mortis ut Vita '' ** Suddenly a hoot appears and a glow appears next to him and a snowl owl appears rubbing his face laughing Harry nips her face which looked around in confusion as Harry opens the link showing her in her mind nodding the owl sends a image of the other owls making Harry smile as he casts the spell once more **Mortis ut Vitas **killing a hundred criminals.

All around the world owls appear making the owners laugh as they could tell it was there's along with a mate. The students of the Gorgon school of Magic watch stunned as owls appear and the headmaster smiles and casts a duplication spell duplicating the young owls and giving two to each saying '' Breed them and perhaps you can earn some coin from the selling to other families or you can use them to always owls in your family''.

Harry smiles and has thought with a smile he pulls out books on ships from that world and pulls out instructions on how to make the largest ships that they could make in this time ( Galleon, Man of War, square rig, a merchant ship Pirate type, Brig and more) then sealing the instructions and drawlings Harry sent for a servant to send the letter to his brother Brandon with orders to build a thousand of each ship and house 100 in each lord home and keep and order Lord Forester to Build Ballistas for ever keep and castle and order Lord Whitehill to build Siege weapons and order the Mountain clans to mine the mountains exchange for Cattle and fur... And speak with Uncles Sirius and Remus on working to make every lord in the North have something to Make and sell using their family specialty. With a frown, Harry watches it go with a frown Harry gets up from his table and calls out for a servant the moment she enters'' Servant bring me one of my captains a captain lance I have orders for him ''. Bowing the servant runs and Harry can hear her yell '' Guard get Captain Lance Lord Stark wants to see him ''.

With a sense of excitement, Captain Lance enters Lord Stark's office. Bowing he asks '' What is your command, my lord ''.

Harry facing the window says '' I want you to go to the abandoned keeps that's three miles outside of Maureen and make it livable ''.

Captain Lance nods as he asks '' is that all ''?

Snorting Harry says '' No I want you to turn the location into a war games then send two thousand men to both keeps giving them Wooden swords and steel to defend themselves your task with refereeing when my brother and his friend are sent they must turn the keeps into a village and they must have a resource to sell I will create problems for them ''. Captain Lance eyes wide bows and walks out as he senses the meeting done so he starts planning on his orders.

Harry turns from the wall and hears a knock yelling '' Enter ''. two servants comes in holding three maps of the north which was spelled by Ron to update as the North does while the other comes in holding a box full of Letters nodding at them Harry says '' Place them on the desk and summon My two wards ''. Bowing they leave sitting Harry grabs a report on the North

''_ Northern survey _

_My lord I've sent all my men out scouting the North completely and so far we have found several resources ... my lord in outside of Wintertown there's mines fill with Iron and Steel which can be turned into weapons and armor. I've also taken a look at the lands belonging just to the Starks and we found areas that can be turned into farmland that can grow Rye, Apples, Rice, and Corn .. Basically, any food that can grow in the North I've sent word to your father whose finally using the money given and has used it to build the farms and seed them and given different foods seeds to each of his banner allowing the Northern lords to sell food to each other. Another thing sir thanks to the White knife expanding and destroying the Seven septs we can now expand the trading and things thoughts ''. _ Harry pauses on it then he orders a system created to make transporting and trading faster and safety ordering Lighthouse made in each sea city and allowing someone to cross for thirty sliver stags and has it written in a letter and puts it to the side when the doors open and Ned and Robert's walk-in nodding their head Ned seeing the letters taps Robert who frowns and sighs and says'' Well might as well get this over with. Harry turns back to the report gasping as he reads '' _ But the most surprising is we found mines all over the north which has a gold mine in every banner home what should be done ''. S_miling Harry grabs his letter and writes ''_ Send the copy to the Northern lords and have it where they just paid 2% in taxes to Winterfell and 4% to the king ''. _ Ned looks up and sees the smile on his Brother's face the legend he asks '' Brother what's happening ''. Harry pauses and says '' I'm just angry that the resources of the north haven't been used ''. Frowning too Ned asks '' What do you mean ''. Harry finally looking up hands over the report which makes Ned growl as he reads sighing once done '' We have a lot of work to do ''. Nodding Harry says '' Yes and now that your training is done it's time you learn the history of your kingdom and such ''. Pouting Robert asks '' So no fighting ''. Harry smiles and says '' Don't worried I'm having something set up for that ... Plus I may send you out to deal with the old bandit or Dorkathi attack so don't worry there will be time for fighting ''. Grinning Robert asks '' Umm will we be able to go to brothels''. Snorting Harry says '' Yes, in fact, I encourage it nothing activates your blood like a fight and fucking so yes I will give you an allowance once a week which you can do what you want with as long as you complete the daily tasks''. With a proud smile, Harry says '' In fact once done with this you will get money for the two years of training and helping me now ''. Fill with Glee Robert and Ned looked at each other and grin at each other than Ned hands back the Report and Harry gets back to it ''_ Your Father has also tentatively made inroads to Skagroos and he has taken you... thought that Wall wasn't built just for WIldings so he is buying a steady supply of dragonstone from Skagoos and dragonstone and sending it to the wall along with Supplies of Food and Iron and Steel ''. _ Harry sighs in relief thinking '' the night can now fight the Others and the White walkers. going back to the Report Harry reads_ that the wall is now well-manned and the keeps and castles are all repaired and man so we only need to send enough to replace the dead. _Nodding Harry pauses and looks at his owl who was drinking a bowl of water in her Birdhouse that was on the other side of the room the house was big enough for three owls at with a bowl of Water of food which gets replace four times a day. Ned and Robert who were both reading the progress of the north frown as Robert asks '' Why is there reports that your preparing for Others and monsters I ... Crap you think there real ''. Harry's eyebrow raise '' Do you really think the wall was built for wildlings ... and I need to show you proof that the old gods exist and show me ''. Ned and Robert gulp not in fear but in fear that he was right so nodding they watch as Harry waves his hand and flames appear in his hand from nowhere. Gulping Robert eyes wide '' You mean to tell me that the old gods gave you magic ''. Harry nodding '' More than that they gave me others with magic ''. Blinking Robert startles and looks at Ned watching as Harry says '' That's one of the reasons you're both here your blood it holds the magic of the first men I will have you trained in how to use it because I can sense a threat coming one worse than the others ''. Pale Ned asks '' Worse than the dead walking ''. Harry nods and says '' Much worse ''. Robert determined bids '' What ''. Harry sighs and says '' As you know I have magic but what isn't known is that the seven aren't really gods they are actually a legend of Seven warriors and kings ''. Eyes wide Ned says '' And your ... The King ''. Harry shakes his head '' I am one of the Warriors ''. Frowning Robert asks '' one of wait the seven do you mean each of them has seven each ''. Nodding Harry says '' Yes I know you both are also Warriors ''. With a smile, they bow to him and ask '' How may we serve '' They both say at the same time. Harry with a small grin says '' Multiple ways I need to teach you how to be warriors and lords I will make you the greatest you can be ''. Robert eyes wide with devotion nods rapidly and asks '' And the enemy ''. Harry closes his eyes '' I'm afraid as we appear so do the enemy ... already I'm getting reports of Monsters in

Qohor of creatures of Darkness of multiple types attacking the areas we don't rule soon they will conquer the rest of Essos then and only then will they march on us ''. Paling Ned asks '' What can be done ''. Harry frowns '' we are returning so I've ordered the fourth and fifth sons here where they will take on the duties as lord of the conquered lands and right now I'm having magic cast to find out how to kill the beasts but beyond that unknown ''. Robert thinking states '' Okay once your ready I believe we must be sent out to conquer a little more of Essos ''. Nodding in agreement Harry '' I agree I will send you both once you prove yourself to me but know we have until 278 and right now it's 275 so please try your best ''. Nodding they both swear to try there best Harry accepts it and says '' Let's us begin teaching you your kingdoms and the history of each ''.

Two months later at night

Ned sighs as he finishes the last book with Robert sitting next to him smiling as Harry nods at them both '' Good I will test you but if you past it is time for you to begin training on war and battle and that I promise you will be fun so get a good night sleep and spend the rest week training in fighting in a week I'm sending you to a wargame ''. Blinking in confusion they both nod as they sleepily go to bed.

A Week later

Robert is shaken awake. Groaning Robert wearily opens his eyes as a servant says '' Get up my lord ''. Robert yawns as he looks out the window gaping he snarls '' It isn't even first light yet ''. Smiling the servant walks out making Robert groan as he gets dress and hurries downstairs quickly seeing Harry he strides right up to him '' Really why ''. Harry smirks and points at the table and says '' Eat you have thirty minutes to eat then you and Ned are leaving its time for you to go to battle ''. Wide awake Robert runs to the table not even stopping until he reaches his seat and sits down and quickly eats his meal when Ned tiredly walks in yawning and nods to Harry sitting near Robert who frowns at him and leans over and asks '' Why didn't you asks ''? Ned smirks '' Because last week he said that we would start the war games and since we can't do so here we would have to leave by going early we either get there early in the morning or it is so far away that you need to leave early in the morning''. Robert blinks in awe nodding and bleaches as he finishes his meal and stays seated when Harry gestures to stay in the seat moments later Ned finishes and they wait as Harry says '' Alright original I would have you taken to the war site but I got reports of a camp of Dorkathi ten miles east I'm sending you two under the command of Dracon fifth in command to deal with them ''. Ned frowns and asks '' Are there reports of them planning to attack us ''. Harry frowns at and groans '' Fuck seems you still have too much honor this is definitely needed ''. Ned upset at the insult at his honor goes to speak when Robert claps him and says '' Do have you not read on the Dorkathi ''. Ned staring at Robert shakes his head and says '' Okay while we are going I'll explain ''. Ned nods at that as Harry sighs and says '' Seems I have to teach you sometimes honor will harm you your family and your people seems I know I have to teach you that with everything else ''. Ned blinking at the news that Honor could hurt his family and/or his People listens as Harry stands and says '' Go to the army I'll have the stable hand saddle your Horse ''. Nodding they both hurry to the armory where three men seat sharping weapons and the third stands and say nodding to them both '' Robert Ned Lord Stark has order you outfit with armor and weapons so Robert you first step up ''. Shrugging Robert steps forward as the man pulls out a huge chest and says '' Here open it ''. Robert blinking opens and sees a leather armor taking it out he turns it and was stunned the man smirks '' Harry's idea we line the leather with pockets of steel protecting you and ''. Smiling Robert notices the runes the Man says '' He had both of your armor warded to both offer the best protection and to cool you both off ''. Robert smiles as he puts the armor on and takes out sheath that has a Warhammer with a smile Robert puts the sheath on his back and takes out the last item a claymore sword that connects to the sheath on his back allowing two two-handed weapons on his back shocked Robert asks '' How ''? The Man '' The wards they allow both you to have two weapons in the sheath now Ned step up ''. Frowning Ned opens his chest and brings out his armor and smiles at his weapons a Bastard sword and a two-handed mace with two throwing knives with a smirk he hooks himself up and says '' Let's go Robb ''.

Ten hours later Ned and Robert are soaked as the suns heat bears down on him onto of a horse whose panting getting off he rides him to the water trough right next to Ned's tent and allows the horse to drink from the river and then both take off their armor and then unsaddles the horses and leads them in which makes the horses and themselves sigh as the water cools them off. Wearing only short pants Ned and Robert start swimming which gets the attention of the men who follow them with a smile and leads there horse over allowing them some fun with forty guards protecting the camp.

an hour later the guard shift change and Robert and Ned get out and lead there horse to the tying spot inside of their huge tents which has an area where a horse can stay with a smile Ned and Robert who our in their tents '' I love these tents ''. After that, they take off their weapons from the saddled Horses and places them near there bed and places their secondary weapons near while their main weapons come with them as they eat the meal a full meal of Bread and a ten-foot fish with spices in their pouch groaning in pleasure at the taste they feast and head to bed sleeping the night away.

The next morning

Ned wakes up as the flap opens their Captain says '' Wake up we move on their camps today''. Ned smiles as he feels that they are finally removing the monsters from the land after learning they are raised to rape and kill from birth and they glorified battle and gaining slaves which they beat and rape no matter age or gender with confidence he leads his horse and eats his meal.

Eyes wide he watches his blade go into an enemy gulping he ducks a hooked blade strike and swings his sword at the mid-section of his enemy killing him and moves on too the next blocking a dial wielder he pulls the blade from him and throws his knife killing the man and moves on hearing screams he brings his sword up and slams his mace against the man's chest causing the soldier to stumble back allowing Ned to slash out killing him turning he sees Robert bringing his claymore and cutting the head of an enemy and then stumbles back ducking a head strike allowing him to stab the man with a bastard sword and rip it out and moves on as he notices the other men kill their opponents. Suddenly the Dorkathi throw their weapons down which the captain nods at and says '' Arrest them we will send the survivors to the wall ''. With wide eyes, Ned sees what they were doing thinking that if Monsters were real as our the white walkers and wrights by sending the captured prisoners to the wall they should be able to keep the wall man.

Robert grunts as he spends inside of a captured woman who wanted to give her thanks sighing he breathes deeply and smells the fresh smell of sex and sweet in the room sighing he walks over to the pre-made bath and turns on the stove underneath it which will heat the water up then he turns and takes his clothes off and gets in shivering he feels the cold water soak him sighing he looks at the woman who cleans him. Groaning Robert loses his senses as his blood finally quiets smiling he learns the secret to calm his blood a good fight then a good fuck.

Harry's mansion

Harry sits in the library thinking and nodding every ten seconds and writes in a journal making humming noises suddenly shouting '' Eureka ''! Jumping from the desk Harry stares in amazement he has created a spell that will cleanse the air and land of corruption with a huge smile he makes ten copies of the spell and sends two to the Gorgon school of magic allowing them to improve on the spell as well as use it. Sighing he thinks on the spell and what he will use it for... Valyria to be able to capture the land and its resources as well as gathering the lava from it so that he can finally release some of the magical creatures that have fire in them. Groaning Harry smiles at the fact that he could release the fire and water creatures once he captures Valyria he can turn Valyria into a paradise for Magical creatures of fire chuckling he walks out of the library and says to a servant near the library '' Summon Marshall and a squad of two thousand soldiers I found a way to safety enter Valyira ''. Eyes wide the servant nods and races out nodding Harry uses a spell that Hermione and he created a Improve portkey that they made by combining spells form ten different cultures which will allow you to teleport anywhere as long as you know the name of the location but the side effect the spell can only be used in one location every 10 years. Casting the spell Harry sees the room darkening.

Moments later Harry gasps as he waves his wand casting a bubble charm over himself and instantly cast his new spell which sent a burst of gold over Valyria breathing heavily he casts a portkey spell allowing him to go to and from this spot nodding he sees movement shaking himself he teleports back to his Mansion stumbling as the door opens and in walks Captain Donny and Captain Noah bowing Harry gets right to it '' I want you and your army to be ready my spell will send right to the spot I'll clean the sea allowing you and your men to transport weapons, armor, etc to me ... I want every inch of Valyria search top to bottom I want you to dig is that understood ''. Nodding the two walk over to gather their force allowing Harry to follow in the courtyard and wait for their appearance moments later Harry nods and says '' Activate ''. They feel a pull on their navel and they appear in Valyria gasping hearing a roar the men get out their weapons noticing how clean the air already is with a smile they form a perimeter and start attacking the beasts. Turning Harry looks at the ocean and draws his staff and casts the same spell but the staff as the power of the sea to the spell allowing the sea itself to eat the lava and heat. Watching on he sees the ships smirking he casts '' Reparo all ships ''. With a huge smile, he watches each ship repair themselves forming a thousand ships laughing he looks at the stun captains and says '' Stay in Valyria I'll send Workers to you but first ''. Harry focuses and yells '' Reparo Town ''. Stunned the men watch the city repair completely and out of nowhere a huge city with Mansions appears nodding he yells '' Reparo books and weapons ''. Sounds of snaps appear as the books and weapons are remade laughing Harry focuses and uses the dead and dying monsters and focuses his attention on them and then he feels the rebirth of the dead dragons inside of himself he feels the dragons are remade in eggs around the city with a smirk he yells '' Accio Dragon eggs ''. Shaking the men smirk when thousands of Eggs come flying and land on the ships and with a wave of his wand the ships with the dragon eggs shrink and Harry lifts the ship from the water and puts it in his pocket and then does the same for the bury books, Gold, Valyrian Ingots and weapons allowing him to steal them all in seconds putting them all in hundred ships and putting them in his pocket.

Eyes wide the Men all ask '' What is there left ''.

Harry smiles '' This will be the Magical capital of the world and I will have this be where Valyrian steel is made so you two are made Commanders in the town's army I will send men and women to take overdo as much as you can ''. Bowing the men walk over to the town to begin their task in awe at the power of Harry.

Harry watches it going on with a smile and feels the magic in the eggs need time o age meaning only ten can be released at this time it won't be for about three hundred years before the other eggs could be hatch with a sigh he activates his portkey and reappears in the library with a sigh and has his servants gather people to be transported to Valyria with a smile he places the ships in the huge body of water behind his Mansion and has the ships enlarged and turns to the servants and says '' Unload the ships ''. With wide eyes, they nod bewildered and proceed to their task.

Leaning back with the Valyrian Steel ingots in his pocket he knows that they need to be made into weapons and armor with a smile Harry walks into his office and leans back making notes and letters nodding Harry yells '' Servant ''. Moments later a sweet layer servant enters gasping and waits Harry sees this and pours a goblet of water and hands it over to the servant who with a look of relief takes it and drains it calming down which Harry sees he says ''I want you to organize my letters and notes and place hundred valyrian armor and weapons on a ship and ship ten to every lord and lady under my command in Essos which will allow them to have Valyrian ancestral sword and armor next I want you to keep 10% of the gold in the mansion but send the rest to the iron bank and offer them twenty swords and armor to defend it if they agree to them expanding their network allowing them to have a bank in every city under my command in Essos and if they agree I will send them a percentage of 4 % of the collected Gold that we just gain to both build and use as loans exchange for building a bank in the North and finally any gems or jewelry I want you to sell to the iron bank at a 60% discount if they agree to a 10 % sum of the sell of them can you do this ''. Bowing the servant says '' I can my lord ''. Taking a breath Harry says '' Then I name you in charge of my trade your charge with checking with me and if I agree you may sell items to who you believe is best freeing me some ... What is your name ''. Eyes wide the servant with tears says '' I am Illyrio Merpotis ''. Harry eyes wide '' Wasn't you suppose to be a magister ''. Shaking his head Illyrio says '' I was but I thought we should yield Pentos so they ran me off ''. Sighing Harry says '' Well their loss my gain you are no longer a servant ''. With a frown, Illyrio listens as Harry says '' I will name you as my personal merchant your charge with making me money and dealing with business arrangements do you accept ''. Wide eyes Illyrio nods rapidly and says '' Thank you ''. Frowning Illyrio takes a breath and asks '' Sir as you know it is a lot may I use your servants and buy you new ones ''. Harry frowns and nods slightly saying '' As long as you can assure me their trustworthiness I have no problem ..oh and your friend Varys is in Westeros working for the king ''. Sighing in relief Illyrio says '' I know my lord ... May I ask why you sent him ''. Nodding Harry replies '' I've sent him because .. well you saw I have magic right ''. Rolling his eyes he remembers the miracle Harry continues '' What you don't know is there is a reason ''. Illyrio pales at that knowing that as powerful as he and he assume his followers and family all have magic '' You have magic because of a threat ''. Nodding Harry says '' Right now it's nothing but in thirty to forty years it will be a threat so huge that if we lose it will make the others and wrights look like nothing ''. Illyrio shivers in fear then awe saying '' Your chosen to fight it aren't you ''. Harry nods and says '' Yes ... I don't have the time fine me someone who can deal with my properties I want each of them to be at top condition and always modern can you get someone to deal with them and protected by a garrison each ''. Nodding Illyrio thinks and says '' Yes I have someone in mind ''. Harry gleeful says '' Ok then I want you to send some workers and soldiers to Valyria they will be under the commander of Captain Noah and Donny and will remain until I find someone to take over as Lord of Valyria and give them ten other lords to control the area ''. Bowing Illyrio thinks how rich he will be and the threat that's coming promising himself he plans how to make his lord's life easier watching Illyrio leave the room Harry whistles making Hedwig fly over and preen him stroking her he says '' Hedwig I have a letter can you take it ''. Nodding Hedwig sticks out his leg making Harry smile and tie a letter into her leg and says '' One moment ''. Harry stands and grabs the armor he spelled for Hedwig and then dons it on her keeping her protected and then puts his sigil a direwolf on snow with a man holding a wand and staff commanding a legion of men behind him smiling at the sight he says '' Okay your more protected than ever I want you to go to the red Priest Messliandre and give her my orders ''. Preening him a moment a shrilling Hedwig flies out of the window with glee coming through his side of the bond with tears Harry feels Hedwig surprised at the water in the suit keeping her cool and always having water then awe in it he feels that she discovered that the armor can tell when she was hungry and then summons a rat from a box in his master's box thing which appears in the sky allowing her to chase it and eat it in the air with glee she goes at full speed-loving the armor which she could feel was boosting her speed shrilling she flies.

Ned crouching moves silently to the mountain pale as he sees monsters of 10 to 20 feet tall in the camp Robert and his men right next to him and Robert says in a whisper '' So this is one of the beast coming for the world ... at least we know why Harry is so desperate ''. Nodding Ned says '' At least we can deal with a few okay follow the plan but leave monsters for last ''. Nodding the Men follow Ned and Robert to the village and silently takes out the guards with a look of glee Robert smiles which quickly turns to freight as a roar sounds and monsters come running pale Ned whispers '' Hide ''. Running they hide the bodies and quickly hide behind tents and freeze as the monsters walk past the tents breathing heavily Robert sees something no else does '' jones go back to camp tell them this last camp we need back-up they have thousands of beast ''. Nodding Jones and a squad of ten men silently leave head back to camp when a roar sounds and the monster chases them. Robert gulping screams '' Charge ''! With his men getting out blades and him, Warhammer Robert charges the monsters while Ned still silent goes behind the enemy lines and silently takes out the dorkathi who were all starting to chase his friend. Nothing but the sounds of grunts of pain and clanging is heard for the next three hours Ned gasping swings his sword which hits true and cuts off the head of a dorkahti and then blocks sword spinning Ned pulls out his mace and uses his sword to bring the blade to him and then wacks the man in the head killing him with a grin Ned continues his path of killing and slashes and stabs his blade to the sounds of falling men and the clanging of blades as he parries and kills the men.

Robert using all his might slams his Warhammer on the monsters foot causing a scream to echo as the beast drops his blade and hops on one foot when Robert laughs as his men use ropes to trip the monsters and they all bring the monster down and Robert swings his hammer slamming his hammer into the beast head guts flying Robert grunts '' I think its dead move on ''.

Three months later

A war-torn Ned and Robert come riding in followed by a hundred men Harry frowning steps forward and asks '' Ned what happened where is the rest of the men ''. Closing his eyes Ned says '' A massacre the enemy manage to join forces with the beasts you spoke of and they slaughter us ''. Wide-eyed Harry asks '' And the mission ''. Robert answers '' accomplish the monsters and men are dead. Nodding Harry says '' Well come in Heal feed I have a task for both of you ''. Eyes wide they nod and get their men situated seeing it Harry looks at the captain and Says '' You may them captains ''. Shaking his head the captain pale replies '' No the men made them commanders ''. Eyes wide in shock Harry says '' hmm I see we have a lot to talk about ''.

Three weeks later

Ned wears the pendent of the legate of Illyrio in his duty making certain that the merchants our protected and the sells are met and they keep their deals and he makes certain they arrive with a wide grin Ned says '' so you want the caravan protected by a guard nodding Ned says '' Done I get it done ''. Ned beaming in pride loves his duties when Harry gave him this task telling him when he goes North this will be his duty he suspected to hate it but instead, he loves his duty right now his task is this but in the North, he will do this and making certain the North is using the resources in the best way and he will keep the Army and navy in constant supply. With a grin, Ned whispers '' This is the best job ''.

Robert sits on a horse overlooking his men in the capacity as the Master of Harry' army with a grin he makes certain the men are trained and ready for war nodding he reads reports of his men training with a grin he thinks over his task to make his lands and lords all have an army up to task.

278

_Brother, it's time return._

Reading it Harry grins and Yells out ''Damon get Ned and Robert ready to return to Westeros ''.

Harry stands from his office and looks at his brother and says '' Brother I've spent the last three years training make me proud ''. Nodding Rodrick says '' I will brother I swear ''.

With a grin, he watches his Servants pack up the things he was taken with him and then he takes it to his ship that was big enough to hold a thousand men and says '' Time to come home North here we come ''.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Stark Warden of the North and Lord Stark of Winterfell beams with glee as he looks down at his Gifts standing he walks over to the window on the wall in his Office on his ship looking on at his ship his creation which was being sold at 80,000 Gold Dragons thanks to his future knowledge he made a Man of War / Brig and thanks to his knowledge and Magic it is the sizes of a yacht in width and Man of war in Length he had sold to the Royal fleet and the other wardens at Half price to all the lords of Westeros exchange for better trade and alliances to and from the other six kingdoms at that deal the lords gladly accepted the deal and now the money made was half again with 20,000 going to the Winterfell coffers and the rest to his account. Harry exhales as he calls out '' Servant get my two wards ''. sounds of Scrambling as the servant leaves his office heading to the Training room which thanks to the size and magic they were able to train in all conditions without any mistakes or injuries. Harry beams as he remembers creating new range weapons as he remembered keeping gunpowder from being created until he was able to have three generations of Magicals in Valyria so that he can conquer Westeros and the rest to keep the others from rebelling suddenly a knock comes bringing him out of his mind and Harry calls '' Come in ''.

Ned and Robert stumble in and instantly stand at attention as Harry slowly turns and smiles and says '' Relax ''. Letting out the breath they were holding they became confused when Harry points at a crate and says '' Grab that and bring that over ''. Confused they shrug as they follow that command and bring it over Harry watching waits until it is in front of him then he says '' Open it ''. Eyes wide they do and stand stunned Ned '' Are those Valyria Armor ''. Harry snorts at that '' There are two hundred boxes on board some bigger others smaller look at how many is in this room ''. Suddenly Robert beaming '' You got us Valyrian Weapons and Armor ''. With a Laugh, Harry says '' I got one for every lord in Westeros and their Heir ''. Stunned they both slowly open the crates and see Three swords in each plus weapons that they specialize in place Ned got Light armor and a Viking helmet while Robert got Heavy armor and a Knight Helmet. Suddenly Robert bellows as Runes appear on the weapons and they both feel a pull and Ned's Weapon and armor turn Grey and the symbol of A Direwolf stands at court and Robert's turn the color of a storm-filled sky and it gave off sparks''. Harry chuckles and exclaims '' Your Armor and Weapons are connected to your personality you Ned are all about Honor and Fairness so your Armor is that of Justice your will on the weapons will allow you to protect the innocent and proclaim Judgement on those on trial for You will be the Jusiclar of the North ''. Ned smiles one of Glee as he enjoys and was taught the ways of the North Justice. Robert looked at his gifts and then looks at Harry who says '' And you Robert are the Storm King he who is quick to defend his people and strike his enemies so your armor and weapons will give you near invulnerability in Battle ''. With Tears Robert kneels and proclaims '' Let it be known that as long as a Baratheon lives the Stark shall have an Ally ''. Suddenly a boom is heard and Ned and Robert tremble in shock at the sound when Harry says '' Oh and they bind any oath to the weapons and it will kill any who break it ... and it is a bloodline so your lines will forever wield these weapons ''.

With Gratitude in their hearts, the two leave to begin training to use their weapons.

Harry spends the day writing plans on the future of the north yawning he lays down and dreams

''_ Fields of Grass all around him Harry frowns as he looks around at the trees and rocks suddenly the trees move and faces appear chuckling Harry says '' I assume you are Hiisi ''. _

_The Green-eyed creatures freeze as one wearing a crowning asks '' What ''. Harry rubbed his face says '' Hiisi guardians who rule the Trees, Stone, Lakes Nature they are often Tricksters or Strong Warriors and have a huge level of Magic ''. _

_Grunting the Leader pauses in consideration and says '' Hmm I guess ''. _

_Harry in understanding'' That means the children of the forest are the Hiisi you must be Hiisi Gods ''. _

_Staring the Now Hissi stunned asks '' I assume that your world had a version ''. _

_ Harry Chuckles and replies '' We did once they were sent to another world exchange for Magicals to be created to Humans ''. Eyed wide te Leader asks '' You mean we came from your world ''. Harry shakes his head '' No Hissi Gods are different because you can be reborn in a new world by removing the memories of the previous world ''._

_Smiling the Hissi God leader '' Huh who new ... So what can we do for Death God ''. Harry's face becomes fix as he says '' I'm afraid the previous world was destroyed and we made a portal ''. His shocked asks '' And why this world ''. Harry takes a breath '' Death itself sent us ''. Frozen the Leader shakes as he asks '' Why .. it can't just be the Others''. Harry takes a breath then shakes his head '' No an evil is coming one more powerful and deadly then the others '' Stiff the once green skin now Yellow asks '' Your people and Kind are here to fight ''. Smirking Harry bows his head and answers once the feeling hits him '' And remove the false gods ''. The Hiisi in horror asks '' False gods ''. Harry laughs '' Don't worry not you the False gods are the seven and the gods of Essos ''. _

_The Leader stroke dumb when his queen bows in understanding and asks '' The false gods ''. Harry eyes wide as he understood '' Oh God ... ( Clearing his throat ) False Gods are those that upset the cosmic balance they can take power from the true gods like you ''. The Leader shakes and asks '' What can we do ''. Harry smirks '' The First men and all those with that blood I need you to force them to acknowledge you as there gods and bring them north ''. The Leader bows which was quickly followed by the others when Harry says '' Oh and protect the first men locations meaning you must take part in this world ''. Kneeling the Leader asks '' Is that all my lord ''. Shaking his head Harry answers '' If you're able to find the ashes and body parts of the Hissi the Children and send them to my Kingdom in Essos so that Wands can be made ''. Gulping at the dishonor Harry thinks and answers '' If you do it I shall bring back the family and clans of ten clans of the children ''. With a wide grin, the surroundings disappear as he starts waking up ''. _

Gasping Harry groans as he sits up and walks over to room right next store which he had built a shower by running Pipes under the ship which is spelled to away water in for showers and drink but dissolves the waste moaning in relief he taps the side causing a servant to walk in and clean him making Harry smile as the past two days grime was drained off him taking a breather Harry steps out of the room and dries off as the Servant gives him his work out clothes and heads to the training room and spends the next three hours on Weapons and martial arts when Ned and Robert appear and Harry hears the knock says '' Come we shall spend ten minutes stretching then we shall spar then you two vs Me ''. Nodding they both grab training equipment and begin their training as Harry spends the time cleaning the sweat off him and draining a bottle of water moaning he grabs his Two Dull Blades that are balanced like his blades and spins them once and then puts the blades right next to him as he gets into a mediation position and kneels there waiting.

_In his mind palace _

_Harry looks around as he sees Hogwarts on Potter island with the Potter properties and Black defenses and Properties surrounding the island with Hogsmede and the Black lake defending the entrance to the Black properties and the essence of his being frowning he notices each of them has a huge boost of power stunned he feels the presence of the Hissi gods confused he notices Thirteen Trees on each Island suddenly he understood and was angry until he notices they made ley lines giving him power with a connection to him not the other way meaning thy gets nothing wait... No there's a library which has knowledge of Magic and Creatures that they can enter ... Hmm well, this is something. _

_Walking in that direction he enters to the Hissi Gods reading furrowing his mind eyebrow he realizes the gods were real and they were reading on themselves and magicks they could do growling at himself he makes a noise causing the gods to look up in confusion as Harry chuckles and says '' Hissi By your nature are tricksters and warriors and spirits you would have no understanding of what it means to have someone could do damage in your mind ''. Gasping the Gods shake their heads in disbelieve when Harry changes the scene showing what could happen to the individuals' minds. Pale Green they turn to Harry bowing and scrapping '' Please believe us we didn't know ''. Harry staring '' Now you know and yes there's protection, in fact, the fifth shelf is pure Mind Magic read the books but don't even try to take them out of the library and please send a sign that you will be in my mind ''. Bowing at their Knowledge giver they return to readings Harry fades from his mind. _

Harry's eyes snap open as a blade comes swinging rolling backward he uses his blade in a swinging down then up knocking a sword from one then spins as he gets behind Robert and hits once in the spine. Robert screams as he drops his Claymore and falls to his knees as Ned picks his sword back up and Harry kicks Robert into Ned's legs causing him to fall and then Harry taps them both in the throat them groan as they realize they lost in fifteen seconds. Harry in a Rude '' AGAIN ''! Robert groans as he shakily stands grabbing his claymore off the ground he freezes as he feels his blood activate smirking he glances to Ned who's eyes were grey and glowing snarling Ned moves at sound speed making Harry smile as his eyes turn Grey with hints of green and he moves as if he was the ship itself was guiding him and silently a ghost and he strikes the blade and pulls him in with one and butts him with the other causing Ned to jump back when Robert eyes Red powerful slams his blade down breaking Harry's two swords. Smiling they both focus while Harry was ducking the swords and rolling Robert strikes when he suddenly rolls in front of them making them stumble and Harry hits both of them in the necks making them drop the swords and immediately Ned and Robert focus on him Ned going lower while Robert high forcing Harry to use all his strength on the defense when Harry uses a Caperio move on Robert making him kick his leg out hitting Ned and in that second Harry trips Robert and then he strikes Ned knocking him out as he was trying to stand then hits Robert knocking him out as well.

Harry Grins at the workout because for the first time in three years he broke a sweat. Chuckling he opens a pocket watch and was stunned they last Three Minutes with only the Kingsguard higher at 6 Minutes at the very end. Harry beams as the two wake up and Harry grabs Robert Claymore and then waits for the two to kneel then with a smile he proclaims '' I LORD HARRY STARK PROCLAIM YOU SER NED STARK AND YOU SER ROBERT BARATHEON KNIGHTS OF ORDER OF THE DRAGONWOLF ''. Confused Robert asks '' Dragonwolf ''. Harry smiles as he tells them the future and the threats that were coming enrage they both swear oaths to the Order of the Dragonwolf. Harry then smiles and says '' But that is your true title to Westeros you are2 Knights of Westeros ''.

Three weeks later

Harry sits in his office when suddenly bells ring. Chuckling Harry goes to the Deck being forced to go up a lift waiting chuckling he hears the sounds of Wood scraping against Wood as his ballistic Catapult and Trebuchets shooting with a smirk he hears Gasps coming from Ned and Robert who pales in fear at being the north's enemy when Harry says '' Did you know that the weapons on the ship aren't sold ''. Climbing to the deck he sees Javelins being shot on the Hundred ships. Ned pales screams '' What the hell is there a pirate King or something ''. The Captain stares at Ned and shouts back '' Don't you know there been a rebellion on Iron Islands and the Bloodline of Greyjoy has split with Victorian and Baron Greyjoy who manage to bring the houses

Farwynd of Sealskin Point

Hammerhorn

Harlaw of Harlaw

Merlyn

Myre

Orkwood

Saltcliffe

Stonehouse

Stonetree

to there side against there Euron who leads the rest of his family and houses against him because the Baron has claimed that the drowned god would lead them to ruin.

Harry moans and says '' Let me guess Euron promise the pirates lordships if they aid him ''.

The Captain shrugs and claims '' Maybe but Euron has called the seven kingdoms for aid against Euron and his army of 90000 Ships ''.

Harry '' How many ''. The Captain smirks '' They sent a thousand ships''. Harry laughs as he says '' Kill them all ''. With a Grin The captain orders '' Death to the enemy leave none alive ''. Ned turns green as he asks '' Brother why to kill them all ''. Harry sighs and glances at Ned '' Because brother they know the capabilities of the Ships we must keep everyone from knowing ''. Ned nods and gulps as thousands of Javelins flying through the air ripping the ships apart. Robert erupts in laughter when the last ship sinks.

Harry Smiles as he gets off the boat looking out into his kingdom.

Port Starkhaven

Three days ride to Wintercity ( Once Winter town )

Ned gasps in awe at the change according to the guides there's 70 Cities in the north plus two hundred large Villages.

Robert stands pride in himself for being apart of the change coming.

Harry breathes in the clean air tears in his eyes at being home wiping his face he glances at the others and smiles as he rides through the city to the stables which took thirty minutes yawning Harry gets up onto a horse and asks '' Where do the Horses come from ''. The Stablemaster frowns and looks at Lord Manderly who was laughing with Robert who answers '' We took your suggestion and has hired the Ryswells to be Breeders of Horses and Warhorses of the North ''. Smirking Harry looks at his horse and asks '' Any news ''. Manderly shakes his head and answers '' No thanks to you the North is able to send ten times the amount to the crown and we manage to keep 4 Million Gold Dragons a year at least we do ''. Harry inclinations his head and looks at Manderly and asks '' And the castles that are being rebuilt ''.

Manderly erupts with glee '' Thanks to that I manage to raise my Bannermen and they are very thankful ''. Nodding Harry smiles softly '' I'm Glad that my ideas brought the north out of depression ''. Nodding Manderly says '' and your ideas on mining and changing styles of Make and selling have made the north very happy ''. Smirking Harry replies '' Good now remember in Three Months is the Harvest I want every lord to meet with their Bannermen before then to discuss and try to solve any problems before then present the results and if needed the problems, In Fact, Ned I have a job for you ''. Ned rides up and says '' I'll spend my time making certain that it's done, Brother ''. Ned gets onto his horse and waits as Robert gets on his to follow nodding Harry waves at Manderly who yells '' I'll send a barricade of 4000 with you ''. Harry smiles in thanks and asks '' How the bandit problem''. Pale Manderly answers '' With the increase in population we have a bandit population of 12 Million out of A Billion ''. Sighing Harry yells '' Robert I have a job for you ''. Snapping his head up he listens as Harry yells '' After the Mission with Ned is done I want you to lead a force of 3 Million Troops with the job of killing and destroying all bandits in the North ''.

Robert grins and questions '' Who should I take ''.

Harry laughs and yells '' Take at least 100,000 from each lord that will grant you more than enough.

Winter city

Harry Sits stunned on his horse in his saddle as he sees the huge City. The Guide Smirks '' Right thanks to your Hard Work you have a 400,000 Population. Stiffing he smiles as he realizes '' We have Sewers ''. The Guide points to the river and Harry sees three Aqueducts with a grin Harry Whispers '' I'm going to have to change plans a little ''. The others look at Harry who brings out his wand and says ''**Engorio Terra Aquilo ''** His ring shines a little and suddenly unseen the North starts to grow in size a mile at a time. Harry smirks as the others stare at him with only Ned and Robert knowing he just did magic shrugging the others just follow Harry as he enters Winterfell Castle and His family stands his Father with a broad grin '' Welcome To Winterfell Heir Stark ''.


	7. Chapter 7

Winterfell

Two weeks after his return

Harry sits in the heir room and grins as he pulls up the map of the north which he was happy to think now had multiple towns and villages grinning he sees the spell he and his followers put on the north before they left increased the land size multiple times now the north is the size of four of the seven kingdoms and it can fit 6 Billion before it becomes a hindrance. Sighing he looks at Essos and sees it is a merger 10 Million in all his kingdoms sighing he pulls out a parchment and writes ''_ Lords of the North as you know I conquered parts of Essos and the land is not being used to it full potential I ask that you send 10% of your Population to Essos and exchange your second or third son will gain a rank in Essos and you will become either a Major or Minor house in Essos also if you hadn't noticed I entered valyria I will give all who send 10% of the people enough valyria weapons for an army of a hundred soldiers each ''. _

_Heir of The North _

_Harry Stark or as I'm now known as Harry the conquerer Builder Stark_

Walking out with the letter he taps it with his ring which glowed for a moment and multiple copies were made heading to the raven room Harry enters and says '' Maester Brown can you send this to the lords of the North ''. Grinning the Maester replies '' As you wish Heir Stark ''. Turning he goes to leave the room when Harry sees into his mind stunned he frowns as he walks out of the Maester's room and walks to his Mother's room who was sick and whispers to the guards '' Next time the Maester enters capture him ''. Frowning the guards' nod as Harry walks to his father and enters his father's chamber and sighs seeing his father work sighing Harry waits for a minute while his father finishes taking a breath his father said '' Uh Harry good follow me we need to talk ''. Harry frowns as he follows his father shows him the Stark secrets growling Harry lifts the Sword and frowns which Rodrick sees asking'' Son what is wrong ''. Frowning Harry says '' Father as you know I have abilities ''. Rodrick frowns at that and nod slowly and asks'' And what is it telling you ''. Harry frowns as he answers '' This Sword is the Sword of the King of the North and made by the first men and the children and made from Metal from the Skymetal ( Think Metal that was hit by a meteor and magic was used to blend the materials Making the weapon either Grey or Black) as such it should have a lot Of magic and it should connect with the other houses but instead I can sense the magic is weaker ''. Eyes wide he stares at Harry and turns to the Stone which was glowing closing his eyes Rodrick says '' Fuck okay son I want you to fix that and begin your training to claim the north''. Frowning Harry looks at his father and asks '' What is wrong ''. Rodrick breathes heavily '' I'm dying ''. Nodding sadly Harry bows as he says '' I will begin my task ''. Smiling Rodrick replies back '' I know you will son ''. Turning Harry walks out with Rodrick frowning at the stone and whispering '' I need to let the other houses know that the white walkers are awake ''. Chuckling Rodrick looks at the entrance which his son just walks out of '' Of course he knew so he has been using essos to send the prisoners and slaves to the wall to repopulate the wall and gave them better food and other supplies which has allowed them to rebuild all but three of the Castles ''. Sighing Rodrick walks out and locks the door and opens his map of the north and sighs as he looks at the lands which does not have a lord sighing he writes a letter to his son knowing that he will not survive the month much less the Feast sighing he opens the letters he had of his wife and cries for a moment than he hardens and plans for the north to survive the war against the night king. Sighing Rodrick pulls out an old letter of his son ''_ Father as you know I was chosen by the gods for a task I have found proof that magic that made the white walkers is at work once more to make new creatures and I have proof that the drowned god is also real but it is actually an old god who fought against the God of Chaos and destruction or The Great other and was corrupted instead it now sends power to the god you will need to stop the ironborn since that is how the drowned god gets his power instead bring the iron islands into the north with Skagoos and have both under the rule of the north or the threat will be even worse than the white walkers and the others ''. _Rodrick growls in annoyance at the fact it seems to be true taking a breath he smirks as he knows his son will be preparing to bring the two lands under the north's command and as such he can deal with them but he has one last great mission Conquering beyond the wall and bringing as many wildlings to the north and killing all the cannibals and all that will be unable to follow the rules of the north grinning Rodrick feels himself stronger then he has in months grinning he swears to complete his mission '' I swear to the old gods ''. Suddenly he feels something in him heal smiling Rodrick feels the power of the old gods as they heal him and he feels the night watch and their castle and power kneeling to the power he writes a note telling himself to lead the north's forces beyond the wall and set up towns and cities north beyond the wall that is his task. Of course at the age of 79, it will be his last.

two weeks before Winter Harvest or

two months later

Rodrick was reading reports of battles happening from his son who was battling the bandits in the north and leading the small army he has against the enemy the bandit king grinning Rodrick smiles pleased and then looks at the map which shows the unclaimed islands smiling he makes notes to conquer the islands around the north chuckling he already had plans drawn up on the conquest of the islands and the north of the wall which he is sending Sirius and his Friend Remus to lead the forces and building on the lands north of the wall.

Rodrick looks up when a knock sounds and his brother walks in at 30 Years old Sirius was a miracle grinning Rodrick asks '' Brother did your Nephew tell you what is happening ''. With a smirk Sirius says '' Of course brother and may I say it is good that you are finally owning up to our plan ''. Shaking his head he hands Sirius a letter and proudly proclaims '' Brother I give you the order to conquer the lands beyond the wall ''. Sirius bows smirking proudly as he says '' I will be honor brother ''. Getting up he goes to leave when Rodrick says '' And As a reward, I will make your friend the lord of the Great lands as the lands beyond the wall will be called as a reward since you only want to advise Harry I will give Remus that instead ''. Beaming Sirius for the first time actually dips and bows to his brother who was stunned that he finally got the respect he always worked for from his stunned he just watch as Sirius walks out of the room knowing that this was the last he saw of his brother.

The Winter Harvest

Harry was vibrating from nervousness as he waits for the years of planning to finally begin. Pulling up the folders with his Plans he stares at the huge list knowing that the lords of the North will expect something so opening the list of the women of the north he agrees to marry those who were single along with a contract on how the children will work sighing he looks at the families who children were married and had an increase in trade and Valyrian weapons prepared to be sent. Along with some of the people given the seat in the council of the north sighing he breathes hard waiting for the Guard to take him to the meeting. Rodrick coughs knowing he will be dead by the end of the harvest sighs as he takes his son potion which will keep him strong until after the last lord leaves. Gasping from the taste he grabs his goblet and sips it not seeing a flower in it. Nodding Rodrick gets up from his seat walking out of the door when a shadow enters slowly chuckling he sees Rodrick took a sip turning he sees Harry standing smiling he goes to speak when Harry pulls out a stick and says '' Stupefy'' Red light fills his version and he is knocked out. Angry Harry says '' Soon you Maester Brown will tell all your secrets but first I need the Maesters you work with to grow arrogant while I lead the north to greatness. Sighing in sadness he picks up the poison and casts ''

**Habitus Venenum** '' Which is a stasis spell holding the poison in its place taking a breath Harry knows it is now time for the harvest to begin but before it was time Harry calls '' Guards ''. Walking in they see the maester on the ground chuckling Harry says '' The Maester slip take him to his room to sleep it off and keep him there I will speak to him ''. Nodding the two guards grin as they take the maester to his room.

Shaking his head Harry walks out of his Father's room and enters the shower room and stands under a faucet which he puts on Hot and cleans himself grinning he looks around the room grinning pleased at the upgrades he already made to Winterfell. Sighing he turns off the shower and heads out of the Shower room and walks over to his room and puts on his formal clothes grinning he chuckles as he walks over to his weapons rack and grabs his swords and daggers and clips a belt on himself to hold the weapons and then puts on a cloak to both warm him up and hide his valyrian weapons from view grinning he walks out of his room head held high ready to begin his work for the north.

Feast

Laughing Harry chugs down the Whiskey one of the forty new drinks made from the north as he speaks to Greatjon Suddenly his Father nods at Harry making him sigh as he stands and taps the glass which he drinks from. Instant Silence from the Lords of the North each of them representing their Banners and People Smiling Wide Harry says '' MEN OF THE NORTH I WELCOME YOU TO WINTERFELL AND INTO MY GRAND HALL ''. Cheering the lords' grin well all except Lord Bolton one of few without a female child Taking a breath Harry says '' I know this will be unpopulated but I will have the remaining time each of you are in Winterfell be meetings starting tonight but first I HARRY STARK HEIR OF WINTERFELL WISH TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOYALTY ''. Pride rush through each of their veins even Lord Bolton when Lord Umber shouts '' NO NEED TO THANK US LORD STARK IT IS OUR HONOR ''. Cheers from the other lords when Harry holds his hand '' We Stark are still thankful as such you will allow us to thank you ''. Confusion flows through them when the side doors open and out comes servants carrying Boxes grinning Harry says '' Servants Pass out Four of each weapon to the lords ''. Suddenly the Lords' freeze as the boxes our open and the servants carry weapons are brought to them stunned Lord Flint asks ''Are these Valyrian steel ''. Grinning Harry answers '' Yes only the best for my people ''. Grinning The Lords take the weapons and then a servant walks in carrying a box grinning Harry says '' A Secret that no one knows while I was in Essos I manage to enter valyria and I found a heap of Valyrian Weapons and Steel and I found someone to forge weapons ... and armor as you see ''. Stunned the Lords stare until Lord Hornwood tenses as he says '' Wait the letter you sent us was it true ''. Suddenly Harry's eyes went red for a moment causing the lords to freeze as Harry says a little testily '' Did you think I would lie about it ''. Shaking in fear the Lord's head went down as the other Lords look at Lord Hornwood in anger for there lord sighing Harry says '' I guess I could understand why you would believe it''. Sighing the other lords lean back when Lord Bolton ( Father of Roose Bolton) Ask '' What are you going to do about your marriage ''. Spinning so fast the lords look at Harry who grins as he says '' I thought of that ... as you know I follow the old ways of multiple ... Now before you say anything these are my terms ''. Shocked they look down as servants place a contract on the ground stunned the Lords read it not knowing that Harry put compulsion and loyalty charms on the contracts grinning the lords read how Heir Stark did more than just his marriage he had marriages for each of their children made grinning each of the lords were pleased as they whispered to their children intended clearing his throat Harry continues '' Now that the first two things are finish feast tomorrow will begin the first of the winter meetings ''.

Winter Harvest ends

Laughing Harry asks '' Is the proposals agreed ''

Each of the Lord's grin at themselves at the deals and the future of the north nodding as one each of the lords sign the papers as Harry says '' Then it is official Moat Collin will house The Elite army of the North which will train the armies of the North and they will be trained in Castle Infiltration, Sealth , Tracking, Information Gathering and Enforcement of the law it will be a legendary order and it will have twelve leaders each of them from the great families of the north with a stark at its head and they will lead armies in battle as such I order every Heir and child of the houses to send their children to Moat Collin and they will be taught to Rule, and fight from the Knights of the Rangers the elite of the Northern army which is now going to be built to be standing with Reinforcement of 300 Million and a Standing of 300 Million who will trade-off with the reinforcement that way the members will always have battle experience and they will also be task with dealing with any Criminals in the North''. Cheering the Lords sit as each of the Lords speak to one another on who will seat in the council of the Rangers the leaders of the order.

Two weeks

That is as long as it took for the arrangements to be made then the lords were ready to leave grinning Harry watches the lord leave knowing his work has just begun.

One week later

Rodrick Stark is laid to rest Now it is the beginning of the story to truly begin

The Family and Friends of the Starks stare at Maester Brown as he confesses to all his crimes paling farther Harry calmly and coldly says '' For the Crimes of Murder, Rape, and Treason against the North I Sentence you to die by Impalement ''.

Screaming The Maester Begs for Mercy while the Starks and Robert all grin as Harry steps up and has a long Wooden spike impale into him.

Harry turns eyes alight turning Harry says '' Beware the enemies are powerful and prepare for soon the Maesters will strike ''. Bowing to him each of the family all gets a glint as they head back to the Castle with Robert and Harry staring at each other as Harry says '' Time for the North to enter the games ''. Grinning Robert sighs as he says '' True but sadly it is time for me to return home ''. Grinning Harry says '' Okay but remember Robert you also have a home here and take a battalion of 3000 guards with you ''. Chuckling Robert says '' Yes Lord Stark I'll make you proud ''. Laughing Harry watches Robert go to the Barrack and speak to a guard who nods and screams into the barrack getting the men turning Robert heads to the stables to leave the north. Harry breathes deeply knowing that the future is about to begin. Harry turns and walks back to the castle looking at the newly made towers and Walls thinking how he could make them better stopping he turns and heads straight to his chamber and has a letter written Lady Dustin I have a task for you I would have you make Winterfell Castle the Greatest in the Seven kingdoms do so post-haste.


	8. Chapter 8

Status

there is a 2 Trillion population on the planet

that includes the magical population both creature and Magic-Users and the dead

Changed the Ratio of people living in the seven kingdoms to 30 Billion

Each of the seven kingdoms is at least the size of the United States with The North the size of the United States and Asia

There are a total of 10 Million Wizards and witches

300 Million Orges

200 Million Trolls

100 Million Goblins

450 Million Giants

30 Billion dead / White walkers

with more being born a day

There is five Main continent

For the record the Money

That is not all in the bank most of it is being used to run his businesses and paying his people in

The Iron Bank which now sent half to the North Coffers

Winterfell coffers

15,000,000 Million Dollars ( In Dragons, Stags, and Copper )

The North Coffers  
20,000,000  
The Rest was sent to build their armies and ships and Villages which was then made into building for Trade

The Numbers in chapter 2 is without investments

the Money and army that once made the Marauders Ink  
Was turned into Villages and Fixing the cities in Essos as well as dealing with any rebels and debts then it was split so every lord has a piece of the money.

Of course, I have a personal account that was turned into a Huge Merchant network from which the North will sell to Essos so now that account has

250,000,000 Million dollars


	9. Chapter 9

Winterfell

Harry inside his new solar sniffs as he remembers his father who was just laid to rest taking a breath he gets to work.

Opening his Notebook he checks on the status of the castles of the North

_Lord Stark_

_Your funding has paid massively we manage to rebuild all the Keeps and Castles in the North Now what is it you wish of us. _

Pleased Harry writes

_I want you to now rebuild any Waystation and Inn in the North then I want you to make certain every city has a sewer system once done I want you to Built 3 large Eight story castle and have three stories for Everyone to live in and the three stories can fit 20,000 Each plus a large Kitchen and Servant quarters plus Offices then Castles will be turned into Schools each of them will be for all children over the age of 4 and Under 18 so I want large living Quarters and Classrooms for 30,000 Teachers total the castles must have a Guardhouse plus enough supplies to Last 10 years I will fund it from the North's Iron Bank account this is a large settlement so I will pay 120 Million on this which is 80% Of the account in the Iron Bank then once done use the remaining to go around the North fixing any small village''. _

Finishing Harry whistles once

Flapping Hedwig appears chuckling Harry says '' Hedwig I want you to give this to my Building company ok and this letter to Eddard Stark ''. Nodding Hedwig Affectionately nipples me then she takes a piece of bacon from my plate and waits as Harry ties the Letter into her pouch making sure she has it she flies off wearing her harness which will protect her from all magical and non-magical attacks watching her leave Harry grins as he then turns back to his reports

_Brother _

_ I have defeated the Bandits some months ago but we lost more then we should have me and Brandon believe that if you allow it you can build a standing Army and Navy for the north. _

Grinning pleased with himself knowing that Hedwig will deliver the letter he reads his report on the Night watch

_Thank you, Lord Stark, thanks to your work the Night watch is back to full strength and we have started sending people to the other castles which thanks to your streams of supplies we can rebuild and man and since all you ask is if we can sell the timber beyond the wall and give you the Gift we think it is a good trade and your Bastard brothers have already paid dividends thanks to you sending them and since most of them were former slaves who love you once they learn you were brothers they became absolutely loyal and now they called for your Leon snow to be trained to replace me of course with the population we had to send people to Hardhome which is now fully man and part of the Watch and we have taken your ... suggest that the wall was made for more then wildings to heart and we have started having Hardhome made into a city for Wildings who thanks to your other brother Arthur Snow who manage to get three tribes to join him in return they have told legends of the Dead we must know where can we find Dragonglass. _

Harry sighs stunned at how easy this is Writes a letter for Umber and the Watch setting up mining for the dragonglass which Harry will pay for from his personal vault for 3 Million which will last for 10 years and it will all be sent to the wall which will sell the timber and furs to pay him back.

Writing in the letter he orders no Direwolf killed instead they are to be captured and brought to Winterfell.

signing it I knew the gods will aid in this task stopping Harry grins that with this the Wall can hold out against an army of the dead of course with the training they will have they should be able to defend against an army of 120,000 Others that is total for the wall with Hardhome and how it should become combine with the ten more villages and 2 more cities all under the command of Remus and whoever he chooses to be his bannermen he should be able to kill 70% of the army before they even make it beyond the wall that plus the wizards that will be sent beyond the wall the dead shouldn't even be a problem me to deal with the true problem ... The monsters and demons and putting Jon back on his throne and making the Targeryns the Emperors of the world once that is done I will take my people up to the stars becoming True Gods perhaps we can take up the place of Greek and Norse.

Snorting Harry thinks how that may be the ultimate revenge for Muggles who once tried to kill their kind now believing them gods. With a grin, Harry stands from his desk and grabs his belt which holds his Valyrian enchanted swords and daggers which he enchanted to be hundreds of times stronger and can now burst into flames as he uses them with pleasure he hooks them onto himself and walks out of his solar greeting the servants and guards as he heads out of the castle and out into the town grinning Harry looks at the three Blacksmiths inside of the castle walls they are the forgers of Valyrian steel which was now be forged and sold to the lords and ladies of Westeros and rich Merchants across the world all of it making the north a lot of money adding on to their trade and the new tools and weapons they were selling the north has become the richest kingdom in the world all thanks to myself patting myself on the back I walk down the streets watching as what was once a town is now a huge city and no one is homeless or unemployed everyone has a job thanks to one of his ten mayors each of them task with keeping the city clean and well guarded and make certain everyone has a job those who don't are sent somewhere to get one or made into traveling Merchants and given a caravan to sell their goods across the planet with it no one goes to bed hungry nor are they poorly clothed.

Suddenly the People see Harry roars of Cheering the people roar there pleasure and thanks with a smile Harry says '' Good People of the North each of us has a role and I swear to do my utmost to make certain you achieve it''. With wide grins, Harry walks on ''.


End file.
